


Just Another Wednesday

by TeaGirl42



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situations, TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: An escaped defendant holds Noah's class hostage and it doesn't take him long to realise the little boy's connection to ADA Barba - leading to a tense standoff during which Uncle Rafa puts his life on the line to protect Noah.(About 1/3 tense hostage situation and 2/3 domestic happiness & TLC!)
Relationships: Noah & Uncle Rafa, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 62
Kudos: 181





	1. Sentencing

**Author's Note:**

> I did look it up and apparently Barba and Noah did both meet Olivia on a Wednesday - must be their lucky day.

As John Stuart Coren walked down the elementary school hallway towards the classroom he knew Katie Monroe worked in every Wednesday morning he seethed with anger and resentment. He even felt inexplicable fury at two young children who had come across him as he walked through their school carrying his recently acquired handgun, screamed in fear and then ran away.

Who the hell did they think he was? One of those pathetic lowlifes you see on the evening news? A nobody who would walk into a school with a gun and shoot a bunch of kids? He wasn't interested in them, he wasn't really interested in anything except finding Katie and dealing with this situation.

It was bad enough that she'd had him charged, that she had sat in that dock telling that prick Barba all about her 'hard life' and 'challenging relationship' - then to add insult to injury she had not even deigned to turn up in court for his damn sentencing.

As he'd sat outside waiting to go into court less than an hour ago he'd looked around the hallway and felt resigned to his fate. Near to the elevators, at least thirty feet away, Barba and Benson were standing in what he felt to be a conspiratorial huddle. He glared at them with dark menacing eyes and felt his frustration grow even further when they didn't seem to notice him.

They didn't believe in personal space, he thought with an eye-roll as he watched them in a brief professional exchange. Then he saw Benson smile, Coren didn't even realise that the miserable bitch _could_ smile. She ran her hand through her hair, took a step closer to the ADA and then glanced at his mouth before slowly licking her bottom lip. Jesus fucking Christ, they had conspired to rip his life apart and now, while they were waiting in the hallway for his damned sentencing, she was blatantly flirting with the bastard!

Barba laughed at something she said and then took a step away as two of their colleagues arrived. Coren smirked, so even Barba wasn't interested in frosty? Seemed like justice that she couldn't even manage to pull _that_ guy. Then as he watched Benson turn and talk to the other two detectives he saw Barba's eyes subtly remain on Benson. His eyes scanned her body and then came to rest on her lips as she talked. He reached up and ran his hand over the back of his neck and then laughed halfheartedly at something the taller detective had said.

Just when Coren was starting to wonder if this guy could actually be even more pathetic than he had assumed Barba glanced over at him and caught his eye. His smile dropped immediately and was replaced with a cold glare. Coren smirked and nodded at Benson, he licked his lips playfully and grinned - causing Barba to give him a look so murderous that he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Yes, ADA Barba was definitely even more pathetic than he had assumed.

Barba spoke to the other's sharply and after turning to glance his way they all walked around the corner, giving Coren a few moments to reflect on the fact Katie wasn't even with them. Surely she was going to at least show her face in court as they sent him down and ruined his life? His anger started to build as time passed. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was a little after nine…on a Wednesday. Surely she hadn't skipped this to attend her placement? Would life really move on that easily for the woman who had single-handedly destroyed his life?

The court session was called and people started to file in…suddenly a man nearby clutched his chest and fell forward off his bench. There was a loud cry for help, followed by the fast arrival of his favorite 'superhero' ADA and Lieutenant.

In the chaos that followed a courthouse, a guard was killed…then another was knocked out cold and lost his gun.

* * *

Katie had sat in Olivia Benson's office for almost two hours the evening before. The mood had started out to be quite celebratory. After all, she had won her case and Coren was going to be locked up for a long time. However, after a few minutes, Olivia had noticed her change in mood and following a glance at Barba and a few moments of silent communication he had said his goodbyes and left the two women alone.

Katie awkwardly went on to tell Benson that she had decided to not attend the sentencing the next morning, she made a point of saying that she was really grateful for everything they had done for her but she felt like this was enough now.

She explained about the placement she had through her college at a local elementary school and that to mark her decision to move on she planned to do that rather than attend the sentencing. Katie had expected Olivia to be disappointed that she would be missing out on the final steps of their journey, so was surprised when the lieutenant smiled at her warmly and reached to take her hand - supportively telling her that this was her choice and she would stand by any decision that she made.

Coming into school this morning was Katie's way of saying the John Coren had taken enough of her time and she didn't want to give him one more moment. She thought about the sentencing on the way to school. She also thought briefly about Amanda, Sonny, Olivia and ADA Barba - smiling a little in gratitude of everything they had done to help her rebuild her life over the last few months. Then she walked into school and tried to force the whole thing out of her mind.

Upon entering the classroom her favorite student ran around the room and up to her with a smile, "Miss Katie! We missed you yesterday!" Noah grinned at her happily as she dropped down to his level.

"You know what, Noah," Katie said with a smile, "I missed you guys as well!"

"We're doing reading, Miss Katie, can you help me find a book for my report?" He smiled cheekily and made Katie laugh for the first time in over a week.

"I'd love to, let's go and have a look in the library with everyone else," Katie stood, reached out her hand and walked with Noah over to a small area of bookshelves filled with busy children.

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later Katie suddenly had an uneasy feeling. She had started to brush it off as a symptom of the day until she heard the unmistakable sound of children screaming. This wasn't a fun scream, or the sound of children fighting or upset, this was a child's scream of terror that shot goosebumps all the way up the trainee teachers spine and caused her to look up and meet Mrs Glenister's matching look of horror.

Then she looked up at the classroom door and stood, naturally coming to stand in front of Noah as John Coren walked into their classroom holding a gun.

_TBC…_


	2. Uncle Rafa

John Coren had been so blinded by fury that he hadn't registered that the fleeing children would lead to the very prompt arrival of three cop cars outside the classroom window. He stood to the side of the window, pulled up the blinds a little and looked out at them before turning back and looking at Katie, who was sat in the centre of the classroom with a middle-aged woman he assumed to be the class teacher and 18 children.

"What are you even doing here, John?" Katie tried to ask again and then glanced nervously at the children. "They have absolutely nothing to do with this, at least let the children go?"

John looked at her blankly and then looked back at the vehicles through the window, "They don't, Katie..." he observed with irritation, "…but once again you seem to be messing up my life with needless complications."

"Just let them go, John…" Katie asked quietly.

"I want to let them go, Katie, really I do. I'd like to be able to talk to you in private like two civilised adults. However, I can't help but feel that my chances of getting out of this alive are greatly improved by the presence of these children," he explained as though he were talking to a child.

"John…" she started again.

"Just shut up and let me think!" He roared, causing a ripple of fear to pass through the children.

"I'm sorry…" Katie whispered quietly to Kathleen Glenister.

"This is not your fault, sweetheart, you couldn't have any idea that…" the teacher started to reply until Coren cut her off.

"I said shut the fuck up!" John held his gun up at the teacher and several terrified screams filled the room.

They all sat in silence for many minutes, Katie occasionally looking out toward the window - subconsciously looking for her safety blanket, looking for Olivia Benson within a sea of uniformed police.

"Katie, give me your iPad," Coren snapped suddenly.

"I…" Katie started.

"I know you have it, you always have it. Hand it to me, now!" he instructed angrily.

Katie reached back across the floor to a bag behind Noah and retrieved her iPad, offering it up to Coren. He tapped in her password and then looked up at her furiously.

"I changed it," she stuttered out.

Coren sighed impatiently, "Obviously, to what…?"

"C-Cookie1997…" she said quickly and looked down at the floor.

Coren laughed patronisingly, "How is the annoying little ball of fur?"

Katie didn't answer and kept her eyes turned down as Coren tapped through her apps, he finally found a channel playing live local news and hit play.

**_#…sentenced for seven years in his absence. The police are hunting this man down and I assure you that he will be found and apprehended - at which time we will be bringing two further charges of murder and assault...#_ **

There was silence and then suddenly the voice continued.

**_#...I am sorry I've just received word about this case…and…I-I need to cut this briefing short…thank you…#_ **

Katie recognised the voice from her seat on the floor, it was ADA Barba. She could also tell from the end of the briefing that he sounded uncharacteristically rattled. He had just been informed of something very shocking, maybe he had been told that John Coren was here at the school?

Then she looked down at Noah and was taken aback. He'd previously looked scared, just as the other children in the class, but suddenly he looked upset and terrified. What the hell had just happened?

Coren growled and through the iPad at the wall, "If I could get my hands on that sorry son of a bitch!"

Noah cried out and grabbed hold of Katie's arm, "Miss Katie, no! WHY?"

Coren looked down at the little boy with intrigue and confusion but remained silent, waiting for her response.

"Noah, Mr Coren is an old friend of mine and he is a little upset with me…but this has nothing to do with you. I need you to stay very quiet for me, then I promise you will be going home very soon," Katie put her arm around Noah and held him tight.

Noah frowned up at her with tearful confusion, "No, why does that man with a gun want to hurt _my_ Uncle Rafa?"

* * *

Katie's head spun with shock as she looked down at Noah. Noah…she remembered his full name now - Noah Porter Benson.

Benson.

Could it be possible that Noah was Olivia Benson's son? And ADA Barba…Uncle Rafa? She felt sick, then looked up to see a smile spreading across Coren's face, she suddenly felt sure that she was going to throw up.

"Uncle Rafa?" Coren said with a terrifyingly friendly smile. "So _who_ is Uncle Rafa?"

Noah looked confused, glanced up at Katie and then looked back at the man, "My…my Uncle Rafa…he's my mommy's friend. They work together and put bad people in prison."

Katie's nausea grew.

"Oooo…they sound like 'superheroes'…so what's your name little man?" Coren moved to sit on the floor in front of Noah and glanced at Katie with a smile.

"He didn't know, I had _no_ idea…" Katie said quickly, "…this is still nothing to do with him!"

"Come on, what's you're name?" Coren asked Noah again.

Noah looked nervous, he didn't know why this man with a big gun wanted to know his name. "Noah…" he said quietly.

"Noah what?" The man prompted.

"Noah…Porter Benson," he answered and then looked confused when the man smiled even more.

"Olivia Benson's kid?" He laughed then looked at Katie, "…well, isn't this a small world?"

"John, please…" Katie begged.

"So, _Noah_ …you and Uncle Rafa, I guess you're close?" Coren asked with mock, almost teasing comradery.

"I…" Noah didn't know what to say to that.

"If Uncle Rafa knew that you were in trouble do you think he'd come to help you?" Coren clarified and smiled at the teacher, who looked equally scared.

"I love my Uncle Rafa, he's great..." Noah said looking bewildered.

"You know what, Noah?" Coren said casually as he stood and walked towards the phone, "…I do _not_ like your Uncle Rafa, not one little bit." He looked back at the little boy, who looked completely baffled and upset. "I think maybe your mommy likes him a bit though…"

Noah didn't respond now, he just leaned against Katie.

Katie thought of Olivia and Barba, then closed her eyes in fear.

"I think I'd like a chat with ADA Barba," Coren said happily and picked up the phone.

* * *

The van had been set up just out of view of the window and Olivia was wearing a track in the floor as she paced up and down waiting for news.

"Liv, you need to calm down…" Fin said from a seat in the corner.

"I need to calm down? My son is in there, Fin, do not tell me to calm down!" Olivia barked ferociously.

Fin held his hands up in regret and Olivia shook her head, "No, I'm sorry…I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I just need to know what's happening in there!" She looked over at the guys working quickly to set up microphones and monitors, they also held their hands up in a defensive posture.

"Working as fast as we can ma'am," one of them answered quickly as they rushed to finish the job. Neither of them held her irritability against Lieutenant Benson, they both liked her a lot and couldn't imagine what she was going through.

The door opened and Barba rushed up the steps, "What do we know?" He asked Olivia immediately.

Olivia growled and ran her hands through her hair with frustration. The team expected him to back off and ask someone else, but he stepped forward and walked straight to her side. "Liv, what can I do?" He asked calmly.

She sighed and shook her head, genuinely not knowing what to say. Everyone half expected her to kick off again, but then ADA Barba brought his hand up and ran his fingers lightly through her hair. "Liv, look at me…" he said firmly.

No one was more surprised than Fin when rather than even look up at Barba she let out a quiet sob and turned to rest her forehead on her friend's shoulder. They all heard her breathe out an exhausted 'Rafael' against his jacket as he put his arm on her waist and calmly whispered. "It's okay, Liv, we're going to sort this out…he'll be home in his bed tonight."

She breathed in sharply against his shoulder and then seemed to gather her resolve, standing up a little straighter than before as she shook off her desperation and stepped to look back at the team. "The ADA is right," she addressed the van as though what they had just witnessed was completely every day, "…we need to get a link up into the classroom, I need to talk to that man…and I think it goes without saying that we need to ensure that Coren does _not_ find out that my son is in that room."

They all continued working and Olivia turned back to Barba, "How did we not know that Katie was working in Noah's class?"

Barba shook his head, "The placement started weeks after her attack, we couldn't possibly know that it would be pertinent to the case."

She tightened her jaw with frustration, Barba was right, of course…but somehow that didn't seem quite enough. Noah was being held in that room and Olivia couldn't kick the feeling that somehow in some way she should have been able to prevent this.

Suddenly one of the tech team held up a phone, "We have him…"

Olivia nodded, "Put him on speaker…"

"Hello, who am I speaking with?" Olivia asked in a calm voice that made Barba smile a little with pride.

**_#Olivia Benson, it's been far too long!#_** Coren replied with a dry and alarmingly cheery tone.

Olivia looked over at Barba with a confused shake of her head and he shrugged, equally disconcerted.

"Coren, we need to talk about how to bring this to an end, I know that you don't want to hurt those children…" Olivia continued calmly, tried not to sound thrown.

**_#You know what I would like? I think I would like a chat with ADA Barba. Is he there? I know how you two are joined at the hip,#_** Coren laughed and Barba looked at Olivia and tilted his head. What was happening right now? Something felt…off.

Olivia nodded at Barba and he returned her nod, silently telling her that he was okay with her telling Coren that he was in the van. "ADA Barba is here with me…what would you like to speak to him about?"

Coren was silent for a few seconds, then he laughed, **_#I don't know, I was thinking that maybe Uncle Rafa might like to join us in here for a real man to man chat - what do you think?#_**

Olivia's heart jumped into her throat and her mouth dropped open, she looked from Barba to Fin and they both looked equally horrified.

"Who the hell is Uncle Rafa?" One of the tech guys whispered quietly from out of earshot.

Fin shook his head and then ran his hand over his forehead. He looked over at Barba and Olivia, who were now staring at each other speechlessly.

**_#Cat got your tongues?#_** Coren asked, clearly enjoying every moment of this.

"What do you want, Coren?" Olivia inquired cautiously, scared of saying too much and making any assumptions.

**_#Well, first of all, I want that piece of shit to get his ass in this room before I decide to take my very reasonable frustrations out on your son…#_ **Coren explained coldly. _**#Think you can manage that, Lieutenant?#**_

"You can't expect us to just…" Olivia started.

**_#I don't like hurting children, but unfortunately, I have to tell you now that you have 20mins. Either I see that man walk into this room unarmed and unwired, or I see how loud I can make this kid scream for his mommy.#_ **

The line went dead but the van remained very silent.

_TBC…._


	3. Out of Options

Olivia watched nervously while Barba received some brief instructions from the tech team as they fitted him with a tiny skin tone matching microphone that attached just behind his ear. He looked up at her with a nervous half-smile.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" Olivia repeated for the fourth time in about ten minutes.

"We don't have a choice, we can't be sure that he won't hurt Noah and it's not worth even considering taking that risk," Barba pointed out firmly as tears swam in Olivia's eyes.

She nodded and took a few deep breaths, "Okay…okay…" she repeated nervously, trying to calm herself down.

"We have just over five minutes," Fin pointed out regretfully.

"Shit…" Olivia hissed. Her head swam trying to think of an alternative, but she could see no way out.

"I'm going to be fine," Barba assured firmly.

"We don't _know_ that, Rafa," she snapped, then she looked at the team in the van. "Can you give us a minute?"

They all nodded and rushed to leave as Olivia turned and stepped closer to Barba, "Don't be a hero…"

Barba smirked, "Hey, it's what I do…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Rafa, I'm being serious…don't…"

"I'm going in there for Noah, Liv, I promise I will bring him out safely," he assured.

Olivia nodded and stepped even closer to him, "I'll hold you to that, Rafa. I want _you_ to bring me my son, okay? You…only you…can you please do that for me? Because I couldn't bear…"

"Liv, don't…" Barba cut in.

She stepped forward and rested her forehead against his, "You're…I wish I could…I don't know what I'd do if…"

He shook his head slowly against her, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Yes, okay, see you soon."

His hand stroked down her arm and their fingers laced together briefly. "I always _knew_ I hated this guy," he said dryly and Olivia barked out a soft laugh laced with desperation.

Suddenly he turned and tilted his head to press his lips to her cheek, holding them there for a few seconds before he squeezed her hand, turned sharply and rushed down the steps without looking back.

It took Olivia at least ten more seconds to open her eyes inside the empty van.

* * *

Fin and the two support team returned five minutes later with Carisi and Rollins in tow. They had been filled in outside and smiled understandingly as they walked up the steps and took a seat near Olivia.

"What do we know?" She asked, pain, stress and fear etched into every syllable.

"Barba went in a few minutes ago, should be reaching the room by now," Fin answered quickly and then nodded to the security feed that was now linked up from the school.

Olivia watched Barba approaching the classroom door and held her breath. One of the tech guys flicked a switch and she heard the unmistakable sound of his breathing coming through two speakers above her head.

The doors open and they watched Barba disappear through.

"Visual link is gone," the second tech guy said pointlessly.

**_#ADA Barba, it's so nice of you to join us!#_** Olivia heard through the speakers and she felt like she had been kicked in the guts. **_#Now, I want you to stand right where you are for a moment, shoes and socks off…that's right…and your shirt…you can leave your vest on, I've not long had my breakfast….#_**

Olivia rolled her eyes in disgust.

* * *

Barba slowly took off his clothes as directed, until he wore only his undershirt and pants then Coren beckoned him further into the room. He caught sight of a tearful Noah in the corner near Katie and nodded at him reassuringly.

"Eyes on me!" Coren barked.

Barba complied but winced when he heard Noah's soft sob.

"I want you to turn around slowly with your hands out to the side," Coren continued slowly and waited as Barba complied. "Okay…into the room and onto that chair…"

Barba glanced over at Noah again quickly as he walked into the room and did as directed.

"Well, it seems that 'Uncle Rafa' is a superhero, after all, Noah. Here he is to save the day!" Coren laughed and Barba looked over at Noah again, frustrated to see that he was crying.

"What do you want, Coren?" Barba seethed angrily.

"I thought we could have a chat?" Coren said with humor and sarcasm laced in every word. "You were always so quick to tell me everything that I'd been doing wrong…I decided it might be nice to tell _you_ a few things."

"You're an abusive son…" Barba paused and glanced at Noah, then at the rest of the children who were all looking at him with wide tearful eyes. He took a deep breath and changed approach, "Why do you need to keep all these children in the room?"

Coren turned to look at the class and then stared blankly back at Barba and tilted his head.

"Come on, Coren," Barba said dryly, "…you know they're an inconvenience to you, they'll all need food…water…" he looked over at the older lady on the floor who met his gaze tearfully.

Coren turned toward the children and then gave them a long hard look, he glared back at Barba and then walked over to the phone.

* * *

"Phone…" the tech guy said needlessly a few seconds later.

Olivia sat with her forehead resting on her hand and quietly directed, "Speaker…"

**_#Oh-livia!#_** The voice spoke cheerfully and she glared in the direction of the small speaker next to the computer. **_#I've been having a chat with your friend…as much as I hate to agree with this son-of-a-bitch about anything I've decided that it probably is in my own best interests to lighten my load.#_**

Fin stood ready for action and nodded at Rollins and Carisi to do the same.

**_#I'm going to be releasing the kids and the teacher, then I figure we can all focus without distraction…#_** There was a long pause and then Coren added, **_#I'll be keeping hold of one of the kids…#_**

**_#No, you said that you would release the children!#_** They heard Barba shout through both speakers and one of the guys rushed to turn Barba's mic down in case Coren heard it. Then they heard a sickening blow, followed by a heavy grown and a soft cry that Olivia immediately recognised as Noah's voice.

"Coren!" She gasped and then tried to control the emotion in her voice. "What just happened?"

She could hear Coren's smirk when he laughed and replied, **_#I just taught the ADA a little lesson about talking in class…#_**

They heard a groan in the background and a collection of tears and sobs from all of the children. It was terrifying to see a grown-up hurt like that when he was obviously trying to help them...and when it was Noah's _Uncle Rafa_ it was even more distressing.

Olivia swallowed hard, "You're going to release everyone...accept Katie, ADA Barba and my son?" She clarified as calmly as possible.

**_"That's right…"_** Coren confirmed, **_#…I think Barba might be a little easier to control with your kid in the room.#_**

**_#I'll do whatever you say…you can do whatever you want…just let Noah go!#_** Barba asked, his voice now sounding a little broken and rough.

Coren laughed, ** _#The ADA sure likes your kid, BENSON, you two must be...close.#_**

Olivia didn't answer, she just stood and walked towards the monitor, she could see a section of the small huddle of children through the door on the right-hand side. She was almost certain that Barba was seated to the left, as far away from the children as possible.

"Let the rest of the children out, Coren, and then we'll talk…" Olivia said regretfully.

**_#They're on their way…#_** Coren replied and then the line went dead.

—

"Okay…" Coren pointed towards the door with his gun, "…kids and 'Jean Brodie' out the door and give us some peace!"

The children stood and started to fearfully move towards the door, Mrs Glenister reached out towards Noah as she passed.

"Did you not hear what I just said? That one stays here!" Coren walked over and held his gun on the teacher.

"I can't leave without one of my children…" Kathleen replied bravely.

Coren pointed towards the door with his gun, "The door! Don't worry 'Miss' you're off duty…daddy's here to pick the kid up from school." He pointed his gun over at Barba and smirked.

Kathleen Glenister looked over at Barba regretfully. His face was already starting to swell from the blow that he had received but he looked up at her firmly and nodded, silently telling the teacher to leave.

She closed her eyes for a second in regret and then smiled down at Noah.

Noah looked at her fearfully but somehow managed a weak smile, sensing how reluctant his teacher was to leave him here. He looked over at his Uncle Rafa and felt tears well in his eyes again, then watched as his school friends filed out of the door.

* * *

"I came in here, Coren, we've done what you asked of us. Can you give _me_ something now? Let me talk to Noah?" Barba asked calmly.

Coren turned and looked at Noah on the floor, "Do you want to go see the ADA, kid?"

Noah looked up at Coren with wide tearful eyes but then nodded cautiously.

"Go on then, for fuck's sake, go see your lawyer…" he laughed at his own lame joke and then watch Noah stumble to his feet and walk fearfully in his direction. He slowed cautiously as he passed by Coren, but then sped up and rushed into Barba's arms.

He climbed into his lap, wrapped his arms around Barba's neck and held on tight, "I'm sorry, Uncle Rafa…" Noah sobbed tearfully, "…are you in trouble because of me?"

Barba shook his head quickly and embraced his young friend, "Never, amigo…I promise."

* * *

Olivia sucked in a deep breath and turned to face the wall as they all listened to the unmistakable sound of her son climbing onto her friend's lap and wrapping his arms around him.

What she wouldn't give for a hug right now, from both of them.

"We're gonna sort this…" Fin said firmly from the corner.

**_#I'm sorry, Uncle Rafa…are you in trouble because of me?#_ **

Olivia closed her eyes and held her breath.

**_#Never, amigo…I promise.#_** The warmth in Barba's voice caused a tear to escape down Olivia's cheek.

"We need to get them out of there," Olivia spun around and looked at the team - who were, in turn, looking at her for answers. "Jesus, someone…is there any way we could get a team in through the back to take him out?"

"The two back walls have no windows, to the left is the entrance…the facing window is large but blocked with those blinds…" Carisi repeated for the second time as he looked over the plans.

"No entrance from above or through a storeroom?" Rollins asked.

Carisi shook his head, "Nothing…the only options are the door or the window…with the door you go in blind, he would see us before we even got a view of the hostages."

Olivia walked back toward the screens, "What if we came in low?"

Carisi shook his head, "He'd see us…hear us…"

"I'm hearing a lot about what we _can't_ do, can someone make some suggestions about what might actually be possible?" Olivia asked the room sharply.

They all looked at her without response, the truth was that they had each been looking at this situation from every angle imaginable for almost an hour and none of them could see a way into this.

Olivia swore under her breath and combed her fingers through her hair with frustration, "Okay, so we keep looking. I'm open to anything right now…no matter how crazy it might sound…" She walked away to the corner but the whole van heard the words she muttered under her breath next, _"That's my family in there…"_

* * *

Katie watched ADA Barba holding Noah lovingly in his arms and her heart broke for them. She had worked with the lawyer often over the last few months as he built her case. He was kind…sometimes sardonic, occasionally acerbic…but under all of that he was always kind to her. She had also picked up on the close friendship between him and Lieutenant Benson. He obviously liked the whole team, but when she was around he seemed more relaxed…he smiled more, he even seemed a little more open and engaged.

Now as she watched him hold Olivia Benson's child so affectionately, completely without concern for his own pain and injuries, Katie realised that they were obviously even closer than she had realised.

Were they in a relationship? Katie didn't think so…but they were certainly uncommonly close, and that affection extended to her son. She thought back to the last few weeks and remembered several occasions when Noah had mentioned his Uncle Rafa. Now they were here, both of them in very real danger from a man that she had brought into their lives.

ADA Barba had spent weeks building a case that would protect her from this man, now it was time for her to return the favor.

_TBC..._


	4. Did He Hurt You?

Olivia looked up sharply when she heard the tentative voice of Katie Monroe through the speaker.

 _ **#John, please talk to me…#**_ she said quietly.

She turned and walked towards the voice so that she could hear more clearly.

 ** _#John, you want to talk to me. We don't need ADA Barba or Noah here for that…#_** She tried again.

Olivia's heart broke for her, she had watched Katie rebuild her life brick by brick over the last few months - yet here she was metaphorically stepping forward to try and talk Coren into releasing Barba and Noah. Releasing them and leaving her to deal with her own darkest nightmares.

* * *

Coren sat down in a seat near to Katie and smiled, "Want me alone, do you?"

Katie looked away from his burning gaze and swallowed hard, "They have nothing to do with this, John."

"Barba has _everything_ to do with this!" Coren barked furiously looking over at the ADA and seeing the way Noah clung even tighter to him in fear.

"He was just doing his job…" Katie maintained tearfully, "…acting on…" she took a shaky breath, "…acting on _my_ orders. Everything…everything he did or said came through me."

"Katie, don't…" Barba started.

"Shut up, counsellor! Did I ask you to comment? This is a private conversation! You know all about those right? Those private little huddles you have with the kid's mother!" He stood and walked over towards them. "Noah, do you know about those private little chats? I watched one of them this morning. You know what? I think Mommy might have a _thing_ for good old Uncle Rafa!" Coren laughed.

"John! Leave them alone!" Katie cried out tearfully.

Coren turned and glared at Katie, then looked at Noah. He was sat in Barba's lap, holding on to him firmly with a confused and fearful look on his face. "Have you been taught about the birds and bees, yet?"

Noah frowned and moved closer to Barba, he didn't like this man and felt even more uncomfortable when he spoke to him directly.

"Coren, you don't have to do this…" Barba hissed angrily.

"I don't have to…" he smirked and walked back towards Katie, "…but allow me a _little_ fun."

"I don't see the appeal personally," Coren said casually and sat down near to Katie again, "…but then she's a stuck-up prickly bitch, I guess you could argue that they're a match made in heaven."

* * *

Olivia bristled and looked over toward her friends, who were focusing on their work and making a point not to look over at their boss.

 ** _#What do you think, Katie? Think they're doing it?#_** Coren asked teasingly.

 ** _#He's just a little boy, John, you're confusing him…#_** Katie hissed.

 ** _#What do you think, Noah? Think you'd like a new daddy? I mean, I assume that you haven't already got one…or the whole conversation just got extremely awkward,#_** Coren laughed, he was genuinely enjoying himself now.

Olivia growled a little under her breath and stood.

 ** _#We're friends, Coren…#_** Barba spoke calmly.

 ** _#You know what I think, Barba? I believe that the tough-talking ADA thinks that the Lieutenant is out of his league. He presumes that Olivia Benson could do better…#_** He laughed a little and then added, **_#What do you think, little man, do you think your mommy could do better?#_**

 ** _#I don't understand…#_** Noah said tearfully.

 ** _#Just leave him alone, Coren!#_** Barba hissed and Olivia tensed, she could understand his frustration but was terrified that he'd tempt him into lashing out again.

 ** _#Would you like Uncle Rafa to be your daddy?#_** Coren continued mercilessly.

There was silence in the room and in the van for several long seconds before Noah replied resolutely, **_#Yes.#_**

Rollins looked up sharply at Olivia and saw the shock on her face, "Boss…" she started but then stopped when the lieutenant turned and looked at her.

"It's fine, Amanda. We get them out of there…we get them out of there so that I can have a discussion with them about this later. Okay?"

Everyone looked down a continued their work, pointedly not acknowledging when Olivia turned and furiously swiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Even Coren seemed to be surprised by Noah's answer and stepped back a little from that line of questioning.

"I don't understand the appeal myself," he repeated and then looked over at his ex, "…what about you, Katie? ADA Barba, do you see it?"

Katie looked over at Barba and flushed a little with embarrassment. "He's a little…well, I'm a little young…but…" she smiled weakly at Barba in spite of her fear and then looked at Coren, "…he's a good man, something that you would know _nothing_ about."

"A good man?" Coren repeated as though working through the concept in his head.

"A good man," she confirmed bravely. "He talks to people with respect, his job is basically to fight for victims, he's a….loyal friend…" Coren frowned at her now, but she ploughed on, "…he's kind…he was _kind_ to me…and he came into this room with you, not knowing what would happen to him, because he loves that little boy. He's a good man."

"So it's official, you're all fucking members of the ADA Barba Fan Club?" Coren growled out angrily.

"Can you just…" Barba paused and then continued undauntedly, "…attempt to control your language?"

Coren laughed, stood up and walked towards the window, "He's a fucking saint!"

* * *

Barba was silent for maybe five minutes and then quietly spoke to Coren, "I can promise you that I'm far from a saint. Everyone makes mistakes. I've done things that I regret deeply - I've been selfish, mercurial, even cruel. It took me years to look past my own ego and see that my career goals counted for nothing when weighed alongside…everything else."

"Everything else?" Coren asked impatiently, not even sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"People…human connections that run deeper than consideration for what they can do for you…for what you can get out of it," Barba replied simply.

"It's easy for you…" Coren dismissed him outright.

"Not easy, but the most important truths are hardest to come by," Barba said simply. "I was taught the importance of family from my mother, the importance of learning when to keep my mouth shut from my father…then received a good education on my own merits before being left to manage my own life with pride and conceit. A road I might still be on…had I not had the good fortune to meet this little man's mother." Barba smiled at Noah and then winced and brought the hand not holding him up to his face. "Damn…I think you broke my cheekbone."

"How the hell would you know that?" Coren asked impatiently.

"Because I've been on the receiving end of enough blows in my life and I know what a broken bone feels like," Barba snapped with frustration, then took a breath and smiled apologetically at Noah, "…I'm sorry, Noah, I didn't mean to shout, I guess my poorly face is making me a little crabby."

Noah looked at him unhappily and turned to bury his face against Barba's chest, "I wish we could go home now, Uncle Rafa, I want my mommy."

Barba wrapped his arms around the boy and leaned instinctively to kiss the top of his head, "Soon, Noah, you're going to see mommy really soon."

Coren walked over, grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him away. The boy reached out and gripped hold of Barba's shirt, he held on tightly and refused to let go.

"I said that you could see him, you've seen him, now let go!" Coren shouted.

"No! Uncle Rafa!" Noah screeched as his hand was painfully pulled free and he was tugged to the other side of the room and dumped on the floor next to Katie.

Katie reached out and brought Noah into her arms, hugged the sobbing boy tightly. "Why would you do that? It's just cruel!"

"'Cruel and manipulative behavior'? Isn't that what _he_ told the jury?" Coren smiled back at Barba who looked shellshocked by Noah's sudden and unexpected removal from his arms.

"This is just a game to you? He's a child!" Barba seethed.

"From what you've told me we both learned at the knee of masters," Coren smirked.

"I've spent my life working to avoid becoming my father - it seems that you've probably strived to surpass yours," Barba retorted sharply and then felt a skull-shaking pain as something heavy once more collided with his face.

After a few moments, Barba opened his eyes and blinked until the world started to come back into focus. He didn't look at Coren, or the small child's chair that was hanging loosely from his hand, he moved his focus slowly to Noah, who was now sobbing uncontrollably in Katie's arms. "Are you okay, Noah? Did he hurt you?"

Noah turned and held Barba's steady gaze and shook his head, "My arm hurt, but I'm okay. Uncle Rafa…are you okay?"

Barba nodded and managed a small smile, "I'm fine, little man, you just stay down there with Katie for a while, okay?"

Noah bit his lip tearfully, "Uncle Rafa, your mouth…it's bleeding…"

Barba ignored the pain and smiled genuinely, "I'm fine, I promise…I'm sure it looks worst than it is."

Noah smiled weakly and nodded.

Coren walked towards the phone and picked it up.

* * *

Olivia had barely even begun to recover from the sound of the latest sickening blow when the phone rang. She walked straight over this time and answered it directly, "You son-of-a-bitch, if you lay one more hand on him I swear to God I will make sure you regret it every day for the rest of your life!"

Coren smiled over at Barba, "Ooooooo, buddy! Your girlfriend is mad now…you should hear her! Sounds like she wants to rip my head off and mount it on a pike!"

Barba glared wordlessly.

"That would be too good for you, Coren, right now I'm imagining you hung, drawn and quartered…" Olivia seethed furiously and was only glad that Noah couldn't hear her.

Coren raised his eyebrows and sat down so that he was facing the ADA, "Beats me why you think this woman doesn't want you, Barba, you want to hear the things she's threatening to do to me in your name. It's unladylike."

Barba closed his eyes sadly and didn't reply.

"You want ladylike?" Olivia growled. "Let me in there myself and I'll show you how a _real_ woman deals with a ballless sack of shit like you!"

Coren smiled over at Katie, "You're friend Olivia wants to visit, should we let her?"

"No!" Katie and Barba both sat up alertly and yelled in unison.

He smiled back into the phone, "Well, you seem to be very unpopular in this room, Benson. It seems that none of your friends wants you to visit!"

Barba stared at him coldly.

"What do you want, Coren? You must want something, you can't be planning on just playing this game indefinitely…" Olivia said with calm yet seething resentment.

He hummed, "Well, now we're getting down to it. I want a car and unrestricted passage out of here. I'll leave the boy as a gesture of goodwill and if we make it outside of the city without being followed I'll leave Barba on the side of the road somewhere. He'll probably be breathing…" he paused and then added, "…it really depends on how annoying he is. He is pretty annoying."

"There's no way in hell I can do that," Olivia replied firmly.

"You'd _definitely_ get the boy," Coren pointed out.

"And you drive off with your victim and a city ADA in your car?" Olivia responded. "You must know that can't happen."

"So I'll leave your boyfriend _and_ the boy?" Coren bartered.

"Not going to happen," Olivia replied quickly, silently rebuking herself that at that moment she actually found that deal terrifyingly tempting. The fact was that if she and Barba were in a relationship she wouldn't be allowed to be on this call. She could almost feel that the people in the room with her were starting to doubt that she should be now.

"Okay…" Coren paused and tried again, "…I want the vehicle and Katie…or I kill the ADA right here and now."

Olivia felt sick and swallowed hard, she looked around at a sea of concerned faces and then quietly and calmly responded, "If ADA Barba does not make it out of that room alive then I can promise you one thing - you will not survive the day."

Coren gasped in mock horror, "I'm not sure that threats of _murder_ are in the hostage negotiation handbook, Lieutenant Benson!"

"I want to talk to the ADA," Olivia said firmly.

Coren held up the phone, "Your girlfriend wants to talk to you, are you in?"

Barba didn't answer, he just looked at him blankly.

"You know, I'm not sure he wants to talk to you…" Coren said as he brought the phone back to his ear.

"You know I do…" Barba said hoarsely, the broken bones in his face now really starting to affect his speech as the swelling began to kick in.

Coren stood and slowly walked towards the lawyer, he held the phone to his ear and waited.

"Liv…?" Barba croaked out.

Olivia gasped, "God, Rafa…you sound awful!"

"I promise I'm better than I sound, I think I have a couple of broken bones…" He assured.

"I'm going to work on something, I swear," Olivia assured.

"It's all going to be fine, Liv," Barba hissed and then coughed.

"Since when did you become so optimistic?" Olivia teased with warmth, humor and desperation in her voice.

"You must be having an effect on me…" He observed and closed his eyes at the pain of talking.

Olivia looked around the room and then let out a long sigh, some things were more important than professional protocol. "Rafa, I'm going to see you soon and we'll talk more about this then…but while you're in there…while this is happening…I can't bear for you to doubt this for a moment. Rafael Barba, I really do love you…very very much."

A tear escaped Barba's swollen eye and he was just about to speak when Coren turned and walked away with the phone, "Well, that's about enough of that! Enough to make a man sick…"

_TBC..._


	5. Down

Barba looked shocked and shaken by the abrupt ending to the call. "You could have at least let me talk to her…" he said quietly as Coren hung up the phone.

"'At least'? Why do I owe you anything?" Coren looked at him nonplussed and sat back down on his seat near to Katie and Noah. "Or _her_ for that matter?" He added.

"I don't know, basic human decency?" Barba suggested sarcastically.

"What would you have told her?" Coren smirked and suddenly for the first time in over an hour, Barba thought directly of the microphone fitted behind his ear.

* * *

The van was filled with deafening silence for several long minutes. Olivia had started to believe that Barba was refusing to satisfy Coren with an answer.

However, when he spoke she could tell that he wasn't talking to Coren - he was talking _directly_ to her.

**_#I would tell Olivia that she has changed me...brought meaning into my life in a way that I'd forgotten was even possible. I would have told her that I'm not afraid anymore and if you are going to kill me in this room I would want her to know that she is loved…so completely loved…#_ **

Barba's words trailed off and the whole van remained silent for at least a minute.

"Liv…" Dodds spoke tentatively from the doorway and they all spun to look at him. "We _all_ heard that...you can't continue like this."

"You think that I can't do my job?" Olivia asked, her face wet with tears and flushed with emotion.

"I don't think that you are able to function with any level of emotional detachment, Lieutenant Benson. That is your _son_ in there, your son and the man that you obviously love…this should have been shut down from the start," he turned and looked at Fin pointedly.

"Please…" Olivia asked with an almost pleading tone in her voice.

"I need you to step down now, Liv. You're not here on the job anymore…" Dodds repeated firmly.

"No…" Olivia tried to argue again.

"Trust me, I get it…but that is your family in there. I need you to allow me to take this one on. It's not just about professional detachment anymore, he's using _very_ real violence in there. You need to put that on me now…for your sake, as well as for Rafael and Noah."

She understood what he was saying, he was telling her that he wanted to take the responsibility for the operation off her shoulders - in case Barba was killed in there.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect them both, Olivia, but you need to leave _now,"_ Dodds nodded toward the door.

"No, I'll stay quiet. I won't get involved, I swear…don't cut me out of this. This is already torture, having no idea what is going on in there would be hell!"

Dodds jaw twitched as it tightened and then he nodded, "A silent observer?"

"Silent," she agreed with a nod.

 ** _#Wait a minute….#_** They heard Coren's voice through the speaker… **_#How the hell did she know that I'd hit you again?#_**

Olivia looked at Dodds with wide eyes, "Oh, God! I didn't even think…"

Dodds breathed in deeply and nodded. "Okay, I want to get him on the phone..."

* * *

Barba glanced at Katie and her eyes widened in fear.

"How did she know?" Coren demanded, reaching to grab Noah by the collar and lift him up off the floor.

"John, no…put him down!" Katie cried and stood quickly to reach out for the boy.

"Wait! Wait! The microphone!" Barba blurted out instantly. "I have a microphone behind my ear…" he reached back to remove it, holding the tiny bud out on his finger, "…take it, take it…please, just put Noah down!"

Coren dropped Noah to the floor and reached out to take the circle of plastic from Barba's hand as the phone began to ring. He ignored it and turned on the ADA, "You lying piece of sh…" he reached out to hit Barba with his gun but was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"No!" Katie screamed and leapt onto his back.

Pulled off balance Coren fell backwards and felt his gun drop to the floor. He spun around and gripped Katie around the neck, pulling her off him, throwing her against a wall and knocking her out cold. Barba stood and grabbed her assailant from behind as he stalked towards Katie, but then Coren threw his elbow back, catching the ADA in the ribs and winding him.

Barba rushed back at him and pulled him to the ground, getting in two solid punches before Coren pulled up his knee and caught the lawyer sharply in the crotch. Coren reached for his gun and couldn't find it, then looked up and saw Noah standing above him holding the weapon between two shaking hands.

"Leave my Uncle Rafa alone…" Noah begged tearfully.

"You're not going to use that, kid, you wouldn't even know how..." Coren smirked and moved his hand to Barba's throat.

Noah looked at them both with uncertain eyes, he saw Coren's hand tighten and Barba's face start to turn red. "Leave my Uncle Rafa alone!" Noah repeated desperately.

Coren laughed and tightened his hand further, but then paused when he saw Noah's finger squeeze a little on the trigger.

Suddenly a shot rang out.

Then Coren fell backwards and hit the floor heavily.

—

Olivia ran in and rushed straight over to Noah, "Baby, baby…give me the gun…"

Noah's eyes were closed and the gun still hung loosely from his shaking hands, "Did I do it? Did I do it? Did I do it?" He asked without opening his eyes as Olivia slipped the gun from her son's hands.

"No, no, no, sweet boy," Olivia rushed to assure him as she passed the gun back to Carisi and then wrapped him in her arms, "…I shot Mr Coren. I'm sorry, baby, but he was a very bad man and I was scared that he would hurt you or Uncle Rafa."

She held her son tightly and turned to look around the room. Katie being treated by the medics near the wall, John Coren unmistakably dead on the floor...and Barba, who was beginning to groan and recover from his oxygen deprivation.

"Baby, we need to move…we need to…" Olivia lifted Noah and moved toward Barba. She kept her son wrapped in one arm and kissed his head as she bent forward and reached to run her hand carefully down the side of Barba's bruised and reddened neck.

"Rafael, can you breathe?" Olivia asked softly.

Barba groaned and tried unsuccessfully to blink open his eyes, "Liv? Noah?"

"You're okay, you're going to be okay…" she looked up and nodded at a medic as she ran over and dropped to his side.

The woman ran through several quick assessments and then looked up at Olivia, "Next of kin?"

"I'm a police lieutenant…and…and his partner...his girlfriend…please, just talk to me?" She asked the woman with clear desperation in her voice. She looked down when she felt Barba's hand reach out blindly near her leg, then quickly slipped her hand into his.

The medic nodded, "Mr…?"

"Barba, Rafael Barba," Olivia supplied a little impatiently.

"Okay, so out of respect for the job I will speak a little more freely than I usually would at this stage. On my initial assessment, I'd say that Rafael is going to be just fine, ma'am. I believe that he has at least one broken bone under his eye and superficial damage to his throat….we'll need to get him to hospital for some tests of course…" the medic clarified.

Olivia nodded with palpable relief, "Okay, good…okay..."

"My Uncle Rafa is going to be okay?" Noah asked, turning from his mommy's shoulder for the first time and opening his eyes.

"He's going to be just fine," the medic said with a gentle smile at the clearly traumatised little boy. Then she looked back at Olivia, "How do you want to do this? Do you want to come with us?"

Olivia looked up at Dodds as he entered the room.

"You're off duty for a few days until we can sort through this mess…" he said solemnly, then he smiled tightly and added, "…go and be with your men, Lieutenant, I'll need to talk to you soon though."

She smiled and then nodded at the medic, "We'll come with you, I think Noah would be happier to stay with Rafael right now and I don't really want either of them out of my sight."

The medic nodded and stood, holding out her hand to help Olivia to her feet with Noah before directing two of her colleagues to move Barba as painlessly as possible onto a gurney.

Fin and Rollins rushed over as they climbed into the back of the bus.

"How is he?" Rollins asked.

"He's okay," Olivia assured with obvious relief, "…thanks to Noah."

Noah looked up with surprise at his mommy's words.

"You saved him, baby, you gave mommy the time I needed to get to you both…" Olivia leaned in to kiss down the side of his face tearfully. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through this, my sweet boy, but you are mommy's _hero."_

Noah smiled at Olivia's words and then stood a little taller, suddenly feeling a lot less scared and a little proud, "I really saved Uncle Rafa?"

"You did," Olivia said, she pulled him close into her side and they sat down alongside the ADA.

Rollins and Fin nodded at Olivia as the doors closed.

Then as they pulled away Noah felt Barba's hand reach out and slip into his. "My hero," he rasped out softly and a happy tear slid down Noah's cheek.

It was finally over.

_TBC…  
_


	6. Fraternisation

Barba woke several hours later in hospital, the sound of a heart monitor beeping steadily near his bed immediately told him where he was and reminded him of the day's events.

Experience had led him to assume that he would be waking up alone, until he flexed his hand and he felt fingers comfortably joined with his. He blinked his eyes and tried to focus in the bright unnatural light of his hospital room, then turned his head and winced at the pain in his neck.

There was a sudden movement and the scraping of a chair before something moved to block the blinding light. Then as his eyes focused he found himself looking up at the smiling face of Olivia Benson.

"Rafa...hi!" She gazed at him with affection and concern. "How are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes for a second at a wave of nausea that passed through his body and then forced himself to open them again to look at her face.

"Liv…" he croaked out, then coughed and winced in pain.

"Hey, hey…sweetheart, don't speak…not if it hurts…" she rushed to reassure him.

Barba tried to process Olivia calling him sweetheart and smiled a little in spite of his injuries.

"Do you want me to ask the doctors to give you something more for the pain?" She suggested, almost as though she could feel his pain herself.

"I feel okay…" Barba murmured roughly, "…don't want to sleep again yet."

Olivia laced her fingers with his, then stroked the other hand up his forearm reassuringly. Barba couldn't remember if anything had ever felt more wonderful…which considering how much pain he was in even he managed to find pretty ridiculous.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Olivia laughed softly, clearly surprised and amused by the humour that she could see in his eyes. "Or have they already given you the good stuff?"

Barba's mouth turned up in a half-smile and then he closed his eyes sleepily. "It's good to see you…" he replied simply.

Olivia smiled with amusement, "I think you are on the good stuff…" she joked affectionately and then ran her hand lightly down the side of his head, "…but I can't even begin to tell you how good it is to see _you."_

He smiled and opened his eyes again, "Noah?"

She turned and nodded towards the small boy sleeping on a couch in the corner of the room, "The nurses took pity on us and gave you a family room…it's been a long day."

Barba looked at him sleeping peacefully for a few seconds and then turned carefully back to meet Olivia's eyes. "Time is it?" He asked roughly.

Olivia looked at her watch, "A little after 11…" she told him gently and moved to perch on the side of his bed, turning so that she was bent over him and he didn't need to strain his voice.

"You can go…" Barba said softly.

"Trying to get rid of me?" She smiled, not taking offence.

"I mean, Noah…if you want to take him home…to sleep in his own bed…" he tried to explain, but every word obviously hurt.

Olivia reached out and touched her fingertips to his lips lightly, it was about the only part of his face that wasn't swollen or discolored. "I'm not ready to even think about leaving your side yet, Rafa…Noah is fine sleeping right where he is, he doesn't have school tomorrow."

A tear slipped down the side of Barba's beaten face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Olivia said with concern and brought her hand to rest on his chest.

"It's just…it really is good to see you…" he repeated.

Olivia smiled, her eyes welling a little with tears, "Yes, so you said." She brushed her fingers through his hair carefully, "I really wish that I could kiss you…"

Barba looked surprised and Olivia laughed.

"What?" She teased softly. "You thought that I told you I love you, but I'm looking for a chaste and celibate relationship?"

He smiled and licked his lips slowly.

"I've been thinking about getting my hands on you for a while, Rafa. Now that I finally know that I can I daren't touch you for fear that I might hurt you," she looked over him with a tearful yet amused smile, "...our timing really sucks, _Barba."_

He brought his hand up to her cheek and then ran his thumb gently over her lips. "You're just saying this…to torture me," he whispered softly.

Olivia smiled and shook her head slowly, her expression became more serious and then she pursed her lips against his thumb. "I'm saying this because I love you, Rafa. I am _never_ going to forget what you did today...for me or for my son. You're…" She trailed off and closed her eyes, then opened them and looked at him firmly, "I adore you, Rafael Barba."

His breath caught and a couple more tears escaped over his temple.

Olivia leaned down and nuzzled against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath and luxuriating in his familiar scent before surprising him by moving to lay alongside him on the bed, resting her head carefully on his shoulder and her arm over his chest.

"I'm not sure…fraternisation...is allowed," he breathed out softly as he brought his arm around her waist.

Olivia closed her eyes and turned to kiss over his collarbone, "If they think they can cleave me from your side tonight they are more than welcome to try," she replied simply before closing her eyes in relief and exhaustion.

* * *

Several hours later, Noah woke and looked around the room dazedly before he remembered where he was. He sat up on the couch and looked over at his mommy and Uncle Rafa sound asleep on the hospital bed, he was glad that his mommy had found somewhere comfortable to rest.

He stood and walked over to pick up some sandwiches that mommy had left for him on a nearby table, then turned when he heard a light knock at the door. He looked over just as the door swung open slightly and then smiled when he saw Katie looking tentatively into the darkened room. He waved to attract her attention then she smiled at him and slipped inside. As she walked toward Noah she looked over and felt her heart lighten at the sight of Barba and Olivia sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"I'm glad to see you, Noah, I was so worried…" she glanced back over at the bed, "…about _all_ of you."

Noah smiled, "Uncle Rafa has a very poorly face…but mommy says that he'll be okay again real soon...he is even coming home with us for a sleepover!"

Katie smiled widely and nodded, "That sounds great, Noah, I'm so happy for you all." She looked over at the sleeping couple and then back at the little boy. "I had no idea, Noah, absolutely no idea that Olivia was your mommy…she's a wonderful lady."

Noah smiled proudly, "She helps people."

"People like me, Noah…she helps people like me every single day," Katie confirmed with an affectionate smile, "…and your Uncle Rafa, you know that he was helping me too?"

Noah smiled, "Mommy says that Uncle Rafa is her partner - mommy and her friends catch the bad guys, then Uncle Rafa talks to the judge and makes sure that they never hurt anyone else ever again."

Katie nodded, "That's exactly what they do, Noah, they are all very special people."

"Mommy said that I helped her to save Uncle Rafa," Noah said with a proud smile.

"So I heard. You're a very brave boy, Noah," she replied sincerely.

"That man hurt you, and Uncle Rafa…" Noah said sadly.

"Well, he can't hurt anyone ever again, thanks to you and your mommy," Katie reassured. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "I called Mrs Glenister last night and asked her to bring this in for me…so that I could give it to you. I remembered that you needed a book for school? You don't need to worry about that for a while, but I thought when you're feeling up to it you might like to read this…" she held out the book.

"Fan-tas-tic-ly Great Wo-men Who Changed The World," Noah read out slowly and then smiled up at Katie.

"I think a young man like you, with a mommy like Olivia Benson, would enjoy this book very much," Katie explained. "There have been a lot of women all over the world, just like your mommy, who have helped to make the world a better place."

Noah looked at the book happily, "Is my mommy in the book?"

Katie smiled and shook her head, "Not right now, Noah…but I think maybe one day she might be."

* * *

When Barba woke a couple of hours later he could tell straight away that the drugs were starting to kick in and the swelling had begun to reduce.

A nurse walked in almost immediately and smirked at him, "We only give our heroes special treatment you know? Not _everyone_ is allowed bedmates."

Barba smiled down at Olivia who was still sleeping curled against his side.

The nurse walked around and checked his drip then smiled at him and added, "Not that I was about to volunteer to ask her to move, you have quite a feisty one there."

He laughed softly and realised that the pain was nowhere near as bad as the night before, "Don't let Liv hear you call her that."

The nurse smiled kindly at her patient, "She hasn't left your side, you know? Or that little boy. You're a very lucky man, Mr Barba."

He swallowed hard and then winced a little at the pain before smiling and nodding, "God, I know…are we sure this isn't a really lucid coma dream?"

The nurse looked confused and Barba shook his head, silently telling her not to worry about it.

She nodded, "I spoke to the doctor earlier this morning, you're responding well and as you have homecare he's looking at getting you released today."

Barba looked confused, "Homecare?"

The nurse nodded at Olivia, "Your girlfriend filled out all of your forms, said that you would be going home with her and the little boy. Is that not correct?"

He was about to respond when Olivia stirred and curled into him a little, she licked her lips sleepily and then responded for him before she'd even opened her eyes. "He's coming home with me," she confirmed, "…I'm not taking my eyes off him."

The nurse laughed and turned to walk out of the room, "You heard the boss, Mr Barba!"

Olivia looked up at him as the door closed, "You'll come home with me and Noah then? At least for a few days?"

He nodded with a small smile, "That sounds perfect."

"I need you with me, Rafa. I can't…" she took a deep breath and then continued, "…right now I'm not sure how I'll ever be able to sleep again without hearing you safely breathing next to me."

"Liv…" Barba said softly, he looked down at Olivia and lifted his hand to comb his fingers through her hair, "How are _you_ feeling?"

Olivia laughed softly and looked up at him, "How am I feeling?"

"Well, you know…after yesterday…" He clarified.

She sat up a little and looked down at him properly, "You're talking a little better, the swelling has definitely reduced."

_"Liv…"_ Barba spoke firmly.

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes, "How am I feeling?" She asked and he nodded.

She looked up at the ceiling for a second and then back into his eyes, "Well, let's see… an innocent man died, a psychopath held my son hostage, the man I _love_ walked into the room to protect him, then I had to listen to him being beaten to a pulp with no way to get to him." She brushed some tears from her face. "…What else? My son handled his first weapon and then I took down the perpetrator within a couple of feet of his face…" she rolled her eyes and a couple more tears ran down her cheeks, "… _but_ my son and the man I love are alive…and I found out that he loves me too…and he risked his life for my son…so…you know…an average Wednesday!" She laughed tearfully and leaned forward to rest her face against his shoulder. "How is this my life?" She asked into his shirt with a completely bewildered tone.

"Oh, Liv…" Barba whispered softly and ran his fingers into her hair.

"Tell me again…" she whispered against him and then pressed her lips to his neck gently, "…tell me again, Rafa, I need to hear it."

Barba waited until she'd lifted her head and looked at him. "I love you, Olivia Benson," he said with a smile and complete adoration, "... _and_ I love your son. Furthermore, I'm going to strive every day to never allow you to doubt that again."

She scanned his face and then looked at his lips, "I know we can't have much _real_ fun…at least for a while," she looked into his eyes and raised her eyebrows, "…but how do you feel about trying one little kiss?"

He smirked, "Yes?"

"Just, you know, a taste?" She bit the corner of her lip and then glanced down at his mouth again.

"A taste?" He smiled, "that sounds really nice…"

She leaned in and carefully rested her lips against his, barely moving them before swiping her tongue over his bottom lip with the lightness of a feather and then pulling back.

Barba smiled at her, "That felt really good."

"It didn't hurt?" She asked with concern.

"I can't wait for all the _real_ fun," Barba deflected smoothly.

Olivia smiled and then laughed softly, "God, me too…"

"I must look horrendous though..." Barba said with a smile.

She laughed and stroked her hand down his neck, "Rafa, you look…absolutely _wonderful."_

_TBC..._


	7. Home

Olivia left Noah to go through to his own room and walked with Barba straight into her bedroom, she unzipped the bag Fin and Rollins had brought to the hospital for them and pulled out a new pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Do you need any help?" Olivia asked, from her half-kneeling position on the floor.

Barba smirked, "Call it ego, but I'd rather our first memory of you undressing me to be under more amorous circumstances."

She smiled with amusement, "You're sure?"

He nodded, "Sure. It's mostly my facial injuries that hurt like hell…the bruising to my ribs really isn't so bad. I actually think the kids I went to school with got in some better blows."

Olivia moved to stand, "People are assholes…" she observed sadly.

Barba leaned over to catch her hand and held her fingers lightly, "I don't know, I'm pretty attached to some of them."

She smiled and nodded, "You know what I mean…"

"I do…" Barba agreed and then carefully started to pull up his shirt. He caught a waft as it came over his head and winced, "God, how have you been able to stand to be near me?"

Olivia laughed, "Trust me, I've coped. I imagine I don't smell so fresh either, will you be okay in the shower?"

He nodded and walked toward the bathroom, "The shower can _definitely_ wait until we're feeling more like ourselves."

She rolled her eyes as he disappeared into the bathroom and tried not to focus on the image of them showering together. "Down girl…" she whispered quietly.

"What does that mean?" Noah asked from the doorway.

Olivia smiled up at him, "I guess….that I'm pleased Uncle Rafa has come to stay," she answered truthfully but vaguely.

"I am too," Noah smiled and walked over to climb up and sit on her bed, "…even if he does feel poorly." He looked at her sadly as Olivia heard the shower turn on in the next room. "Why did that man hurt Uncle Rafa?"

Olivia sighed and decided that she had no choice but to be honest. She sat down on the bed next to her son, "Remember how I told you that Uncle Rafa helps me to stop the bad people?"

Noah nodded.

"Well Mr Coren was one of those bad people, he hurt Katie and Uncle Rafa was helping her to explain to the judge what he had done…"

Noah frowned, "Uncle Rafa is Katie's friend?"

"Sort of…" Olivia nodded, "…Katie explained to me and Uncle Rafa what happened and Uncle Rafa helped her to explain it to the judge in a way that she would understand. Yesterday the judge was going to tell Mr Coren that he was going to go to prison for a very long time."

"So Mr Coren wasn't happy about that," Noah concluded, starting to understand.

"He was angry with me and Katie…but in a strange way I think he was especially angry with Uncle Rafa…" Olivia explained sadly.

"Why?" Noah asked with a frown.

Olivia smiled sadly and thought for a minute, "Sometimes men like Mr Coren get annoyed when other men help women. They think boys should always be on another boys side…just because they are boys."

Noah looked confused, "That's silly!"

"I know…" Olivia leaned into Noah with a mocked conspiratorial whisper, "…but you know what, I don't think Mr Coren was very smart."

Noah laughed now, "Not as clever as you," he said proudly.

Olivia laughed and nodded, " _Or_ Uncle Rafa." She added. "Which is probably another reason that Mr Coren wasn't happy - I think he was jealous because no matter how hard he tried he could never be as great as Uncle Rafa."

Noah grinned, "How long is Uncle Rafa visiting?"

"For as long as he wants," Olivia answered with an easy smile, "…are you okay with that?"

He nodded eagerly, "I'd like Uncle Rafa to stay forever."

Olivia was alarmed to find tears welling in her eyes and blinked them away quickly.

"Mommy, did I say something wrong?" Noah asked with alarm.

She pulled him into her arms, held him tightly and kissed his head, "No, my sweet boy…I'm just very happy that you and Uncle Rafa are okay, it's been a long couple of days."

Noah frowned as his mommy squished his face against her a little too tightly. "Maybe you need a nap?" He suggested helpfully.

* * *

When Barba finished in the shower he walked into Olivia's bedroom and found the clean clothes waiting for him. He breathed in steadily and smiled a little, he seemed to be surrounded by her scent. He even smelled of her shampoo and shower gel.

He pulled on the clothing as quickly as possible and then walked with bare feet towards the living area - where he could hear Olivia and Noah chatting.

She smiled up at him as he walked around the corner. "You look better already!"

Barba shot her one of his trademark half-smiles, "Don't lie, I've seen myself in the mirror, I look like I've had a run-in with Dr Lecter."

Olivia laughed and Noah looked confused.

"I'm not sure I met that doctor…" Noah observed with a frown, "…was I asleep when he visited?"

Barba smiled at Olivia but then nodded at his little friend, "Yes, Chico, I think maybe you were asleep."

"I'm hungry," Noah complained, gladly moving on to a more pressing subject.

"I think that was mostly Dr Lecter's problem," Olivia said dryly and Barba shot her a sardonically amused stare.

"How about I make us all some food?" he suggested and walked over to drop down next to the little boy.

"Oh no!" Olivia cut in quickly. "You're not doing anything this evening. How about you and Noah order a pizza while I have my turn in the shower?"

_"Pizzahhhhhhhh!"_ Noah said excitedly.

"Looks like that plan is a winner," Barba agreed happily. He would have gladly cooked for them but was a little relieved that he wouldn't have to.

A quiet evening sounded really good.

* * *

After Olivia had showered and changed she walked back into the living area and found Noah and Barba sitting together on the couch. Barba sat with his legs out on a diagonal and Noah perched alongside him, his feet hooked up over the lawyer's legs.

They were talking animatedly about something…well, Noah was actually doing most of the talking…but they were laughing and smiling and looking completely at home in each other's company. It was a sight that Olivia felt she could soon become very used to.

"Mommy!" Noah said excitedly when he heard her arrive. "Did you know that Uncle Rafa used to be in the Science Club at school?!

Olivia smiled at Barba, "I didn't, but I'm not surprised."

"My friend Matty told me that only geeks like science, but that can't be true if Uncle Rafa liked science…" Noah observed.

Olivia shook her head, "Definitely not, the very last thing I'd call Uncle Rafa is a geek," she smiled at him in a way that silently told him that that is exactly what he was and Barba gave her an evil glance.

"You know, when I was at school I was a mathlete," she said sitting down next to them.

"What's a mathlete, Mommy?" Noah asked with intrigue.

"It's a bit like Science Club, only for the cool kids," Olivia joked and winked at Barba.

"Yeah, _riiiight,_ " Barba retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you and Uncle Barba would have been friends at school?" Noah asked and moved a little more onto Barba's lap so that he could look at his mommy.

Barba seemed surprised by the unfamiliar move but rested his arm around him.

"I'd like to think so," Olivia said with a smile and reached to slip her hand into Barba's, "…I could have done with a friend like Uncle Rafa in my life when I was growing up."

Barba smiled sadly and laced their fingers together, "Me too, your mommy is world-class at dealing with bullies."

Noah looked up at Barba in shock, "You were _bullied_ at school, Uncle Rafa?!"

Barba looked at Olivia and she nodded at him, silently telling him to be as honest as he felt comfortable being. "I was…" he said softly, "…my family are from Cuba so I guess they used to tease me about being different…children can be cruel about difference. I was also quite small, so an easy target."

Noah looked sad, "What did you do?"

"Well, I was smart…and I had friends. I helped them and they helped me, I suppose we became stronger together," he encouraged gently.

"And you had your mommy and daddy at home…" Noah said with conviction.

Barba looked up at Olivia and she gave him a sad smile, then he looked back at Noah and nodded, "Yes, I had my mommy and daddy at home."

"You and Mommy are friends now, are you stronger together?" Noah asked with a grin.

Olivia smiled at Barba and then nodded at her son, _"Definitely."_

* * *

Olivia walked through from the bathroom a few hours later and found Barba lying in her bed. "Now that is a gorgeous sight," she smiled as she walked around to climb into bed with him.

"I can't tell you how often I've dreamed of spending the night with you, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind," he stretched sleepily and then wiggled a little closer to the middle of the bed as she climbed in.

"You really don't mind me sleeping in here with you?" She checked.

_"Mind?_ This is your bed!" He laughed and then winced at the pain.

"You know what I mean…" she smiled softly.

"Liv, I couldn't possibly mind less, in fact, I think I'm at the opposite end of the scale of minding," he reached out to run his hand over her hair as she settled on the pillow. "I just don't want you to rush this, yesterday was harrowing and…"

"I'm not rushing into anything, I've been in love with you for a long time, Rafa. Yesterday just highlighted to me that I can't keep putting my life on hold," she traced her fingers lightly through his hair, "…if you want 'us' then I'm in…completely, irrevocably in."

"Oh, I definitely want you…" Barba said softly, "…I just never expected, or even allowed myself to hope…"

"Can I sleep in your arms again?" She asked moving closer.

He edged up and started to welcome her into his embrace.

"Hang on, wait…" she sat up and then pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, carefully avoiding the wounds on his face. Then curled back into his side, her head resting on his shoulder and face nuzzling into his throat. "This okay? I'm not hurting you?"

Barba hummed, "No, you feel amazing - I love you."

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes, then breathed in his scent and shuddered, "One wrong move yesterday and…"

"Hey, everything's okay," Barba reassured.

"But Dodds was right, I shouldn't have been running that op. My judgement was off and my emotions were all over the place. I was scared and I didn't want to let go, but I shouldn't have been in there," she sighed, "…I lost it with Coren when I heard what he did to you and that gave us away."

"It worked out fine in the end…" He reassured and stroked his hand up over her waist.

"It did, but one wrong move and you might not be lying here with me right now…and I would've had to spend the rest of my life dealing with my role in that."

Barba felt the dampness of a tear on his chest, pulled her closer against his body but silently let her talk it out.

"I was blinded - blinded by my anger, blinded by my fear. I just wanted you and Noah back into my arms and I think I might have done a deal with the devil if it was on the table. I should have been straight with Fin about my feelings for you from the start…and I should have told _you_ before you went into that damn room!"

_"They_ should have stepped in and taken that whole situation out of your hands the moment they knew Noah was in that room. You can't blame yourself for not being clear-headed about anything after that point. As for the self-recriminations, you saved me, if not for you and Noah I would not be here right now," his hand gripped firmly over her hip.

"I still could have lost you," she murmured tearfully against his skin.

"I'm here, Liv...and in the spirit of 'a life for a life' you could even say that you own me," Barba joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He felt her smile against his skin, "A Rafael Barba of my very own?"

Barba smirked, "Your own."

"Mmmmm…it's like Christmas, I can't wait to play with you," Olivia joked and pressed her lips against his chest.

"We'll need to talk to Dodds and declare, but we'll also need to be explicitly clear that we were not romantically involved _before_ I entered that room," Barba said in full lawyer mode.

Olivia snuggled up against him sleepily, "Romantically involved, I like that."

He smiled, "I just want to make sure that none of this comes back on you."

She nuzzled against him, suddenly feeling very tired, "Right now I don't even care. I have you in my bed and Noah next door fast asleep - everything else will work itself out as it's going to, but this is all I need."

* * *

A few days later and Barba was feeling much better. His body had mostly healed, besides some lingering aches and pains, and the swelling on his face had almost completely gone down. All that remained was a long cut along his jaw, sewn together with fifteen careful stitches, and a hairline fracture along his cheekbone.

Olivia arrived home late from her meeting with Dodds to find Noah and Barba playing with his Lego on the coffee table.

"Hi, boys!" She smiled genuinely at the sight of them. She leaned down to kiss Noah's head as she walked around the table and then sat down behind Barba on the couch.

Noah looked up and smiled over at his mommy, "You're late."

"Mmmm…Mommy had to stay at work a little longer than I expected, but I knew you'd be okay here with your Uncle Rafa," she smiled when Barba leaned a little to the side, resting against her leg and then subtly trailing his fingers down her ankle.

"We've been playing Lego," Noah beamed happily.

"I've got a stew on the hob," Barba added.

Olivia laughed, "Well, aren't you a domestic _God_ …" She leaned down and kissed the side of his head and then looked up to see Noah smiling at them. "What's that face, baby?" She asked him with amusement.

Noah smiled, "I like having you and Uncle Rafa here together…you're happy."

"And I'm usually so miserable?" She smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Mommy…" Noah laughed.

"Go wash up before dinner!" Olivia ordered with amusement and pointed toward the bathroom.

Noah ran off laughing and Barba turned to smile up at her, "I am feeling better, so if I'm overstaying my welcome."

Olivia moved down to sit next to him on the floor. "Not possible…" she leaned in and kissed down his neck, "...I like having you here."

"I like being here," Barba returned, then lifted her face with his fingers and carefully touched his lips to hers.

She smiled against his mouth, "This is new…"

"I'm tired of waiting, I've been wanting to do _this_ for years," he smiled.

Olivia moved her mouth slowly against his and then tentatively ran her tongue along his bottom lip when his mouth opened a little. "Is this okay?"

"More than…" he smiled and steadily encouraged their kiss to deepen a little. He felt a twinge of pain but ignored it as the pleasure of finally kissing her far outweighed any discomfort.

Her hand came up to comb into his hair as he stroked her neck gently, a hum of pleasure resonating from her throat as the kiss continued.

"You even taste good," she murmured.

Barba smiled, "You're perfect."

Olivia laughed against his lips, "You must be in love because I'm _far_ from perfect."

"You're perfect for me," he corrected with a smile, "…but still, I'd say pretty perfect generally."

She pressed her lips to his a couple of times, "How about we have an early night tonight? Have a little fun? Just see how it goes?"

"That sounds really good," Barba agreed happily.

"Ewww!" Noah whined as he walked in to find them kissing.

Olivia grinned against Barba's lips and then turned to face her son, "There is nothing 'Ewww' about two grown-ups in love showing each other how they feel."

Noah smiled curiously, "You love Uncle Rafa?"

"Very much," she confirmed.

"So now you will kiss all the time?" Noah said with a slight eye-roll that reminded Olivia of his Uncle Rafa.

Barba laughed, "Well, maybe not all the time, but I do enjoy kissing your mommy…if you don't mind?"

Noah rolled his eyes, "I don't mind…" he paused a beat and then added, "...I'm hungry."

"My boy has his priorities," Olivia laughed and leaned in to kiss Barba's shoulder before standing and holding out her hand.

He smiled and took it, standing up and then following Olivia and Noah through to the kitchen.

_TBC..._


	8. Really Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a 100% fluff and light smut chapter.
> 
> Sorry it's taken me a while to update - I hit a busy period at work and lost track of time!

Since their run-in with Coren, Olivia had found that her feelings were a mixture of overwhelming contradictions. She walked through to the bedroom and felt that now-familiar wave of emotions.

Love. Gratitude. _Desire._

Alongside the oppressive memory of pain, regret and fear that she'd felt when she had started to believe that she may never see him again.

Rafael Barba had become a constant presence in her life. A friend and confidant. Someone she found solace in at the end of a long day. Someone that she had begun to assume would always be there.

Maybe that's why she had allowed herself to put off dealing with her true feelings for her friend. Work rolled forward, life moved on, Noah grew up and Rafael was always there at her side….but now she looked at him sitting on her bed and actually shuddered.

Was she being so arrogant all this time? She could have lost him last week. Even before that... What would she have done if he'd met someone? Could she have stood by and watched him walk out of her life?

"Hey," Barba smiled up at her from his book when he heard her flick the lock on her bedroom door. He was sitting up against the headboard wearing his reading glasses. He rarely wore them in public, but it had become necessary over the past week due to the damage to his face.

_He's here with me_ , she told herself, it had almost become her mantra, _he's safe._

Why was she torturing herself with what-ifs?

"What's wrong, Liv?" He asked with a slight frown. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She smiled sadly and moved towards the bed, "I was just thinking about what I would have done if I'd lost you last week…or I guess even before, down to my own cowardice."

Barba frowned and then treated her to a small wry smile, "' _Cowardice'?_ Lieutenant Olivia Benson doesn't even know the meaning of the word."

She climbed up onto the bed, straddling his waist and resting back on his thighs as her hands carefully trailed down the side of his face and neck.

He looked momentarily surprised by her sudden arrival in his lap and dropped his book to one side.

Olivia scanned over his face a little sadly, "At work? _Maybe_. But when it comes to guarding my heart I think I tend towards caution." She smiled at him now and her eyes glowed as a hand moved to touch the side of his glasses, "The headaches gone?"

He nodded.

"I love these, you know?" She smirked. _"Sexy."_

Barba's eyes sparkled with humor and surprise, "Sexy?"

_"Mmmmm…"_ She licked her lips. "I mean, the man wearing them multiplies the effect, but they are hot."

He laughed and shook his head in surprise, "And here was I choosing to avoid wearing them out of vanity."

She laughed softly, "You could make anything look sexy, Rafa."

He scanned her face with a look of wonder in his eyes, "Never even in my wildest dreams have I seen you looking at me like this."

"I can't believe I couldn't see it either, now it feels like all I can see in your eyes is your love for me…" She added slipping his glasses off, folding them and then carefully placing them onto the bedside table before leaning to brush her lips over his temple, "…we've known each other so well, how have we been so blind?"

"Fear?" He suggested sadly and she nodded and dropped her gaze a little, "and maybe low expectations of what life is going to offer us?" Barba smiled at her now and then when he lifted his hand to run his fingers gently over her hair she looked up at him and smiled softly. "So, we're evolving?" He suggested teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe we're about to find out that _sharing_ our love is a hell of a lot more fun than keeping it all to ourselves?"

"We've shared our love before, Rafa. Just not in the traditional way…" Olivia observed with a smirk.

"We have, mi amor, and it's been exceptional… _really_ …the most important friendship of my life…" Barba's eyes were dancing flirtatiously. "However, I don't know about you, but I know _I'm_ ready for some more traditional lovin'."

Olivia laughed softly, then leaned in and captured his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his gently. "It's time that we pushed passed all of the reasons why we've been holding back, Rafa, it's time to allow ourselves to be happy." She ran her hand down his chest slowly, her eyes glowing.

"I'm starting to feel like you only want me for my body," he shot her a sexy smirk, his eyes burning with unrepressed desire and Olivia felt her body flush at the sight.

She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and then grinned, "I'm not going to lie, it's no small factor in your appeal…"

"I feel so used…" Barba complained with mock anguish.

Olivia edged forward and rolled her hips against Barba's rapidly hardening length. "You would like me to unhand you?"

He laughed breathlessly, rolled his eyes and dropped his head back against the headrest, "Hell, no…you can use and abuse me all you want, mi vida."

It was nice to see him looking so happy and relaxed, and it blew Olivia's mind a little that she was the cause of his joy. She ran her hand down his neck, "We'll laugh more now, Rafa…now that we're together…I've realised that."

"Querida…" Barba groaned.

"Mi amor, mi vida, querida… _amante?"_ Olivia asked and slid her hand down over his jeans.

"Please…" Barba hummed and rolled his hips up towards her a little.

"Bésame…" Olivia whispered against his mouth and then felt his tongue slip out to run along the inside of her lips. "Sure you're ready?"

He reached down to thread his fingers through hers and then brought their joined hands up to kiss her knuckles. "Certain. I've been waiting long enough now that I know you're mine."

"And _you_ are mine…" she smiled teasingly, "…I'm officially filing my claim."

Barba laughed softly and was surprised to feel tears well in his eyes.

"What do you need?" Olivia asked with obvious anxiety, she wanted this to happen but was still concerned about his pain.

"You," Barba replied easily. She stroked her fingers into his hair and felt him shudder under her touch as he leaned in to brush his lips across her collarbone. He hummed gently against her skin and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand stroking up her back and drawing her closer. He nuzzled against his lover, breathing in the evening scent of her skin - deliciously familiar, warm, intimate and compelling.

Olivia gently dropped her face to his shoulder, she turned into his neck and kissed his flushed skin. "I can feel your pulse," she observed quietly, her fingers trailing through his hair again. Her voice was muffled against his neck, "You and Noah, you're _all_ I have…"

Her sudden exhausted and anxious tone took Barba's breath away and he swallowed a sob as he buried his nose into her hair, the scent of her making his chest ache.

"Liv," he whispered softly, "…we're not going anywhere."

"It terrifies me," she revealed softly, "…how much I love you, how easily I could…"

He cut off her words with his lips, kissing her slowly and gently but with a steady possessive quality that took her breath away.

Olivia's mouth slowly opened to him, her tongue tentatively exploring, desperate for more but scared to get carried away and cause him pain.

His arms pulled her flush with his body and she felt the evidence of his need again. "Rafael…" She murmured against his mouth.

"Dios…" Barba groaned softly, "…I need you…"

She leaned into his ear, "And you have me, always… _always."_

"God, Liv," he trailed his lips down her chest and into the v of her shirt, before flicking out his tongue and making her gasp.

"Careful…" Olivia moaned breathlessly and looked down at him with dark hungry eyes.

She pushed his shoulders back, bringing his face reluctantly from her chest and trailing her fingertips like feathers over his damaged skin and then passed his fracture.

He watched her face intently as she made her inventory of his injuries.

"Please be careful…" she repeated again more firmly and then slowly moved to flick open the buttons on her shirt.

He nodded wordlessly and then licked his lips as he watched the journey of her fingers between her breasts. Finally, she opened her shirt and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her draw the material back and reveal a simple burgundy bra. He was mesmerized as Olivia slipped the shirt from her arms, her eyes watching his every reaction.

_Magnífica._

Barba looked up into her gaze and then reached up to wordlessly stroke his fingers into her hair. His eyes darted down quickly when she reached back to the clasp before letting her bra straps fall loose. He licked his lips as her taut nipples were bared before him for the first time.

Olivia slipped her hand into his and brought it up to cover her breast.

He leaned forward and his mouth closed over her other nipple flicking his tongue out gently as their hips begin to undulate and role against each other.

His injuries never far from her mind Olivia forced herself to slow down. She drew his face from her skin and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. "Lay back," she breathed against his mouth before carefully removing his shirt. She licked her lips as her eyes roamed over his chest, landing briefly on two huge purple bruises and then leaning down to lightly press her lips to them. "Do they hurt?" She asked with concern.

"A little…" he admitted honestly, "…but I need you, please…"

"We'll go slow…" she ensured earnestly, "…but don't let me hurt you. I couldn't bear…"

Barba stopped her words with his fingers on her lips, "I promise. We'll go slow, I'll talk to you..."

She leaned in to kiss slowly along his jaw, away from his stitches, stroking her tongue along the stubble on his skin.

He shuddered and then threaded his fingers through her hair as she moved with him to lay back on the bed. Olivia worked her way down his body, kissing and licking his chest, which tasted warm and delicious against her lips and tongue. Her hand moved to stroke over his tented jeans and Barba gasped and bucked up against her.

"Mi Amor…" he growled breathlessly and Olivia smiled up at him with adoration before quickly and carefully moving to dispose of his pants and boxers. She kicked off her remaining clothing and then crawled back onto the bed to lean over his solid cock.

His hips jerked as she stroked his length and then took him into her mouth; he groaned loudly.

Olivia paused, laughed softly and then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Shhhhhh, Guapo…you'll wake Noah."

Barba looked down at her as though he'd lost about 100 IQ points and then stuttered out, "Mi Corazón…"

Her eyes danced with humor as she dipped her head again, she stroked him slowly with her hand and then traced his length, flicking over the slit with her tongue before wrapping the head with her lips and sucking on him eagerly as she started to move up and down.

Barba groaned and watched, his hand finally moving to stroke into her hair before he beseeched her softly, "Liv, sweetheart, come up here to me…?"

She moved up to straddle his waist again, she stroked her hands over his broad shoulders and gazed down at him with breathtaking love before leaning to touch her lips to his mouth. Her forehead rested gently against his and their gazes linked. Olivia breathed against his mouth, "I feel like I want to crawl inside of you…"

Barba wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close, "You're already inside of me, mi amor. I find it hard to remember a time when you were not. You and your son mean everything to me…you're my lifeblood…" Barba whispered softly. "My beautiful Olivia, I still can't believe I'm allowed to touch you like this…" he whispered softly, tears welling in his eyes.

Olivia bit her lip at his words and then traced the solid wide muscles of his biceps with her hand, "I feel exactly the same way…"

Barba's eyes shot up to hers with obvious surprise and she smiled, how could this beautiful 'egomaniac' still be so insecure?

"Oh, yeah…I'm definitely keeping you…" Olivia smiled against his mouth and then nibbled his bottom lip teasingly. "You and me, from now on…" Olivia whispered a little more seriously.

"You and me," Barba assured.

"Look after yourself," Olivia added, "…Noah and I, we need you."

"Ditto," Barba replied solemnly.

Olivia nodded resolutely and sealed her promise with a kiss before she settled her face against his neck and felt him wrap her into his embrace – skin melting into skin. Then after a few moments, she moved back a little and brought her hand between them, lifting her hips and looking into his eyes as she slowly brought him in line with her core. Their breaths caught in their throats as they felt themselves begin to join for the first time. She opened around him, her swollen heat enveloping his broad cock and burning with a delicious ache.

Her hips began to rock and she leaned to moan against his mouth, his own low gasps shaking against her lips.

He planted his feet against the mattress and began to meet her gentle thrusts with his own.

Olivia kissed down the side of his neck with open-mouthed hunger and gentle strokes of her tongue. Feeling her hands on his shoulders he rolled her carefully onto her back. He positioned his cock at her entrance, a guttural moan escaping his lips as he pushed past her swollen, tender folds and filled her once again. His hips began to pump into her and she moaned into his shoulder, biting at the flesh. Her legs moved up around his hips as he trailed his lips down her neck and onto her breasts. He teased her nipples lightly as she bit her lip trying to control the volume of her reactions to him.

His hips sped up and he moved to swallow her moans down with his own. He thrust hard...once, twice, three times...and she came shaking, quivering and gasping against his throat as her fingers threaded into his hair and she pulled his face up to look at him. "You..." she gasped.

Barba gazed at her, nuzzling against her neck and breathing her in as her nails scraped over his back and pulled him against her. "Livia..." He groaned as he shuddered and came apart in her arms. As he collapsed forward Olivia turned them onto their sides, automatically moving to protect his face. They lay wrapped into each other, her leg hooked over his waist and fingers buried into his hair.

He breathed in her fragrance peacefully and felt her lips burrow into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, so...so much," she murmured breathlessly against his skin.

He didn't reply, completely speechless for at least a minute at the feelings flowing through his body, mind and soul.

"Are you okay?" Olivia whispered as she pulled back to look at his face, their noses now less than an inch apart as her gaze move between his eyes and lips.

"Okay?" He smiled tenderly and reached up to stroke his hand threw the hair laying over her shoulder, "…I've never…never in my life…" he took a steadying breath, "…eres mi todo, te amo, Olivia Benson."

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes, "I keep expecting to wake up and find out that this nightmare week has never happened."

Barba smiled and wriggled a little closer, slipping his leg between hers and wrapping her even more securely into his arms, "I would give anything to protect Noah from what he had to go through…but I would live through what happened to _me_ a hundred times over in order to be lying here with you right now."

She shook her head and nuzzled even closer, still careful to make sure that she protected his injuries. "I already loved you, Rafa, we could have always had this…" she shuddered and closed her eyes, burying her face back against his skin and focusing on his comforting scent, "...I can't stand to even think of listening to him hurting you."

He ran his hand into her hair and breathed in slowly.

After a few minutes, Olivia spoke quietly again, "I think I felt on my own every single day of my life until I met you...in every single relationship I've ever had," she whispered softly into his ear before closing her eyes, "...I've never had someone who was completely mine, you belong inside me…"

"And I never want to leave…" He replied and kissed along her shoulder and up her neck, "…but that might be impractical."

Olivia barked out a laugh and moved back a little to look at him with dancing eyes, "Fuck, I love you so much it hurts."

Barba nodded and grinned widely. He kissed her gently and then ran his hand over her cheek, "I love you so much that _nothing_ hurts anymore."

It was an intentionally cheesy line, but Olivia also felt the truth behind his words and tears swam in her eyes as she thought about everything that they had been through together…then she nodded and smiled, they were going to be more than fine.

_TBC…_


	9. Moving On

They spent the weekend relaxing around the apartment, just enjoying time together. They played, cooked, helped Noah with his reading homework; then in the evenings Barba and Olivia sat laughing and sharing stories.

"I love this," Olivia observed happily late on Sunday night, "…just having you here, having someone to spend my evenings and share my thoughts with."

Barba looked up and smiled over at her, they both had books opened but weren't really reading as they kept getting distracted by conversation. Just obscure little chats about nothing. Olivia was sitting on the sofa, her feet up on his lap. He dropped his book to one side and began to massage her feet.

"Someone?" He clarified with a teasing smirk.

She laughed and poked him in the belly with her foot. _"You,"_ she specified, "...it seems like living with a lover can be like one long sleepover with your best friend."

Barba laughed softly, "As long as you have the right lover."

"And I do…" She confirmed and then moaned when he hit an especially good spot on the ball of her feet. "You have supplementary bonuses," she added.

"Like foot rubs?" Barba supplied.

"And the extraordinary sex," her eyes sparkled, "…I do love the sex."

He smirked and ran his thumb up the arch of her foot, "Glad to be of service."

Olivia laughed and pulled her foot out of his grasp, moving onto her knees and crawling toward him. Her lips traced his as her eyes scanned his face with humor and desire, "Can I put you into _service_ right now?"

Barba chuckled against her lips, "You want me to… _service_ you?"

She breathed out against his mouth in a sharp soundless laugh, "Rafa, you can do anything you want with me…"

He turned and brought her into his lap.

Straddling his waist she looked down at him hungrily, "Hey…"

"Hey, Liv..." he replied, his hands sliding firmly up from her hips and dragging her shirt up with them.

"Best sleepovers ever…" Olivia added and then brought her hands up to thread through his hair as her lips trailed keenly down his neck.

* * *

When Olivia woke to the sound of her alarm clock the next morning she found herself on the unfamiliar side of the bed, she turned off the beeping, took a quick inventory and found that they were both naked. Not the end of the world, but something they were both tending to avoid in case Noah needed them in the night.

She rolled towards Barba and wrapped her arm over him sleepily, her hand stroking over his warm chest as she nuzzled into his side and breathed him in. Thinking about what time she had set her alarm she calculated about three hours sleep.

Olivia closed her eyes and groaned quietly, they were going to have to work on making 'school night' sex a little more of a sprint than a marathon.

Barba's sleep-rough voice startled her, "What are you grinning about?"

She laughed, "I was thinking about last night, we're going to have to roll that back you know?"

"Sex?" Barba asked sounding slightly horrified in his half-conscious confusion.

Olivia slapped him lightly on the chest and laughed, "The _hours_ of sex on a school and work night," she clarified, "…I'm going to be useless today until I have about four cups of caffeine."

He laughed and hummed, "So, work on the quickies? Check."

"Well, maybe not _too_ quick...unless absolutely necessary…." Olivia appended. "Touching you...I'm not rationing that."

He smiled and kissed her hair, then noticed her phone light up, "I think you've got a message, mi amor."

Olivia turned reluctantly away from his warmth, she grabbed the phone and then turned to snuggle back up against him. "I love when you call me that…" She observed contently as she opened her phone.

Barba kissed her hair again and then her temple as she opened the message and then sighed.

"Problem?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Dodds, he wants me in first thing…it's Noah's first day back and I said that I would take him," she closed her eyes with frustration.

"Can't put him off?" Barba proposed.

"We're not in a good place right now. He's being very understanding about everything…considering…but, you know…" she didn't need to explain, there was no corner of her life that Barba wasn't entirely read into anymore. "I didn't want Lucy to have to do this, not on his first day…"

"So I'll take him?" Barba suggested. "Unless you would rather…"

"You wouldn't mind?" Olivia looked up at him cautiously.

"Mind?" He looked bewildered.

"The school…" She started.

"If Noah is okay then so I'm I, we can do this together," Barba said firmly.

Olivia felt tears well in her eyes and pressed her lips to his chest, "Actually that sounds really good, it might be just what Noah needs."

"You shower first, I'll go wake up the boy," Barba said with a smile and moved to get out of bed.

* * *

Olivia had been gone for about fifteen minutes, they didn't really need to leave for a while but both Noah and Barba were already nervously waiting near the door.

_This is no good,_ Barba thought frustratedly. "Let's go…" He stood decisively and held out his hand.

Noah stood and followed, clearly a little confused.

"We're going to walk, it's a lovely day and we have plenty of time," Barba explained as he helped Noah on with his pack.

Noah nodded, "I like walking…" Then he held securely onto his Uncle Rafa's hand as they left the apartment.

As they walked they chatted happily but within the final few minutes both quietened and then their footsteps began to slow.

"Are you nervous?" Barba asked after about a minute of silent walking.

Noah squeezed his hand and nodded, "I know that I have nothing to be scared of, Mr Coren is dead."

"Still scary though, right? Remembering what happened…" Barba replied as casually as possible.

The little boy nodded, "Will you walk in with me? Mommy and Lucy usually leave when I'm inside…but just for today?"

Barba nodded and smiled down at him, "Whatever you need…"

Noah stepped a little closer as they walked into the classroom. Barba noticed some of the children staring at him and started to worry about his injuries, concerned that they might be scared of him, but then he recognised the expressions on their faces.

Not fear… _awe._

"Noah!" A little girl smiled and ran over to him. "You're back!"

Noah turned the corner of his mouth up in a genuine half-smile, "Hey, Keisha."

Keisha looked up at Barba, her eyes wide and slightly tearful, "Mr Barba, your face is still poorly."

Barba smiled, "It is a little, but it's getting better every day, Keisha."

A small crowd of children had started to hover towards Barba and Noah now.

"Mr Barba! When you came in that day...with that man here…José said that you were just like a superhero!" One little boy said.

"But even better than a superhero, because superheroes have superhero powers!" Another boy pointed out.

Mrs Glenister had noticed the bustle in the corner and had walked over to join them with an affectionate smile. "You know what that is, George?" George looked back at his teacher and shook his head, "That's a hero - a person, like Noah's Uncle Rafa, who does something extra special and brave to protect somebody they love."

The little boy smiled and nodded, then joined the rest of the class in gazing up adoringly at a now slightly flustered ADA Rafael Barba.

"Come on class, let's not crowd Mr Barba, he's here to drop Noah at school not to act as his show and tell!" Mrs Glenister rallied the class and started to herd them away.

The children moved away slowly, mixtures of groans and laughter flowing through the little group. Mrs Glenister saw that Noah had held back and addressed them all. "Now, go and get your book reports out - I need to talk to Noah and Mr Barba, but we will start in a few minutes."

Focus shifted towards the other side of the room and Mrs Glenister joined her recent arrivals by the door. "How are you both feeling? I'm sure it's been quite a week."

Noah looked up at his Uncle Rafa and tightened his hand.

"It's not like you to be so quiet, Noah," Mrs Glenister observed with a sincere and encouraging smile.

"As you said, it's been quite a week…" Barba said softly and then kneeled down on one knee in front of his young friend. "What do you think? Are you ready to go and hang out with your friends?"

Noah looked thoughtful, "Can I stay inside at lunch? Just for today?"

Mrs Glenister nodded, "Sure you can, Noah, just for today."

"And after school, will you pick me up?" Noah turned to Barba.

"I think your mommy should be finished by then," Barba reminded him.

"You could come together?" Noah suggested.

"We could," Barba conceded, "…would you like that?"

Noah nodded and then looked at Mrs Glenister, "Uncle Rafa is staying with us now, we play every day and at night he has sleepovers with mommy. Mommy says that she's still not ready to let Uncle Rafa out of her sight yet…but even she went into work today." He paused thoughtfully, "So maybe school might be fun, then Uncle Rafa and Mommy can pick me up and we can all go home together."

Mrs Glenister smiled at Barba, who shrugged at her a little awkwardly, then she looked back at Noah, "You know what? I think that sounds like a wonderful plan."

Noah stepped in and wrapped his arms tightly around Barba, closing his eyes and snuggling in for a hug, "I love you, Uncle Rafa."

"Love you too, Noah, see you in a few hours, okay, amigo?" Barba assured.

Noah smiled and ran off happily.

"You're good for him," Mrs Glenister observed with a smile.

"I don't think…" Barba started.

_"All_ children benefit from having good male role models in their lives, Mr Barba...and that little man thinks the world of you," she added.

Barba smiled warmly, "Well, the feeling is mutual, he's a very special boy."

"His mommy is pretty special as well," she added with a teasing wink, "…sometimes even the worst of circumstances can reward us with something wonderful, Mr Barba."

"Rafael, please," Barba insisted.

"Hopefully we'll be seeing a lot more of you in the future, Rafael?" The teacher asked rhetorically.

Barba rolled his eyes a little but then smiled before leaving the class to their lesson.

* * *

"Barba!" Carisi greeted the ADA happily with a smile as he leaned back on his chair. "I assume you're not back to work yet?" He nodded at the lawyer's jeans and sweatshirt and Barba rolled his eyes.

"Not yet, maybe next week," he replied and then nodded toward Olivia's office. "Is she busy?"

The detective shook his head, "Quiet day, Rollins and Fin are out on a job but we should all be finished on time. You're still staying with the Lieu then, counsellor?"

Barba shot him a wry smile and rolled his eyes, "Stop digging for gossip, detective," he stated pointedly, then added, "...but yes."

Carisi smiled, "I knew you were," he paused and glanced at the office, "…she's happy, you know? It's been a crap week, but she's is _genuinely_ happy."

The lawyer smiled, then as he walked away he quietly replied just loud enough for Carisi to hear, "So am I…"

* * *

Olivia sensed Barba even before she saw him.

She looked up, a smile spreading across her face as she observed him leaning casually against the door frame.

"Aren't you a gorgeous sight," Barba said so quietly that he was very nearly mouthing the words.

"I was about to say the same thing," Olivia replied affectionately as she stood and walked over. "What are you even doing here?"

"I missed you. I love that I can admit to that now. I also thought that if I came to meet you we could go to pick up Noah together, he said that he would like that…" Barba explained.

He stepped inside and shut the door, the blinds were already down so Olivia took the risk of stepping closer.

"I'd like that too," she said happily and quickly leaned in to kiss his lips, "…I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" He teased, smiling against her mouth.

"But that's hardly a revelation - when I haven't been focused on work I've been thinking about you all day," Olivia confessed. "It's not even been two weeks and I'm getting withdrawal from my ADA."

Barba kissed her lips, " _Your_ ADA has been in your bed, every single night…"

Olivia smiled and ran her nose alongside his, "And at my dinner table. And sat playing with my kid. What can I say? I'm greedy, I'm always going to want more of you."

"I definitely want more of you," Barba murmured against her lips.

She smiled, "Tease…"

"It's only teasing if I have no intention of fulfilling your needs, mi vida. Trust me, you can have whatever you want…" Barba smiled against her jaw and then groaned quietly when she turned and walked toward her desk.

"Now who's teasing?" Barba quipped.

She turned to perch on the front of her desk as Barba followed her over and stepped up close again, leaning in to press his lips to her temple.

"He was okay?" Olivia asked, trying to distract herself a little.

"Noah was fine," he assured and brought his hands to her hips, "he had a little wobble, but we worked through it together. I think he just needs a little added security right now," Barba explained.

"You'll stay at mine then? For a little while? At least until he's feeling more like himself?" Olivia checked hopefully, she hadn't wanted to broach the subject before incase he said that he needed to leave.

"For as long as he needs me…" Barba assured. "As long as _you_ need me…" He added.

"Forever?" She asked and he looked a little shocked. "I don't mean, I mean, I know you have your own place…I was just…joking…I guess…"

"You were joking?" Barba asked, clearly unsure.

Olivia sighed, "Not entirely," she admitted and scanned over his face, "…but I can't just drop that on you here in my office, we need to talk… Circle back?"

Barba tilted his head at her a little a before finally agreeing, "Circle back." Then he moved to place a soft kiss under her ear.

As he caressed down her neck she felt a shudder pass through her body, but then drew her attention to the constant presence of movement outside in the main office. "I love you, Rafa, but you need to leave," she concluded reluctantly.

"I feel like you're giving me mixed signals," he muttered with a deadpan voice against her neck.

Olivia laughed, " _WE_ need to leave!" She brought her hand up to the side of his face then jumped and looked back at the door when she heard a cough.

Fin stood there with a teasing smile on his face, he had always felt the connection between Olivia and Barba (even if he didn't always understand it) but looking at her now was all he needed to know.

She was sat perched on her desk, Barba's feet either side of hers so that he was stood as close as possible, his lips were trailing up her neck…and Olivia was laughing. She wasn't just laughing, she was somehow smiling as well, her neck stretched back as she lifted her hand to the side of his face and her entire demeanour exuded pure joy.

This relationship, with this man, was making Olivia Benson happy in a way that Fin had never been privileged enough to witness.

So Odafin Tutuola had just become Rafael Barba's biggest fan.

Well maybe his second biggest fan, he corrected himself, but then he smiled and thought of Noah…so knocked that down to third.

"Fin!" Olivia gasped and brought her foot up to lightly tap the side of Barba's calf.

The detective smirked, "Lieutenant…Counsellor…"

Olivia raised her eyebrows at Barba as he stepped back slightly, a wordless 'I told you so' accompanied by the remaining smile that said she wasn't really annoyed.

"I'm going to assume that the ADA isn't here on business…" Fin observed with a straight face.

"Well, I guess that depends on your definition of 'business'," Barba retorted and Olivia lightly slapped his nearest forearm.

"Just coming to see if you needed anything before we head out? We've just got the paperwork on the Duncan case to wrap in the morning," Fin asked from the doorway.

Olivia shook her head, "You guys go, I'll only be five minutes myself…"

Fin looked surprised and impressed, "Early day for you."

Olivia smiled at Barba and shrugged, then to Fin's surprise was open enough about their relationship to lift her hand up and run her fingers casually down his chest. "It was Noah's first day back at school and I had to come in early…plus, Rafa seems to have plenty of time at the moment so decided to pick us _both_ up from school."

Fin smiled at the lawyer and rolled his eyes a little, "Ever the gentleman," he teased.

Barba coughed in amusement, "Please send that reference to my mother."

Olivia smiled, "You _are_ gentleman, mi amor, you just also happen to be a pain in the ass."

Barba looked at her with surprise and affection, he wasn't sure what he expected but he certainly didn't expect her to be this open around her friends and colleagues.

"It took me long enough to find the love of my life, it must be fate's cruel trick that it is also his job to drive me crazy…" Olivia observed with an amused roll of her eyes.

"I thought that was your job?" Barba retorted.

"So? We can job share…" Olivia bounced back.

"Right!" Fin held up his hands and laughed. "I'm leaving you two to continue…" he smirked and waved his hand between them, "…what I assume is your own special brand of foreplay. I'm out of here."

Olivia smiled at her old friend, "We're going to disclose, sooner rather than later…but until then could you…?"

"Keep the worse kept secret in the NYPD? Sure…" Fin replied dryly.

"And don't tell Carisi and Rollins anything. They know, but they don't really _know_ anything beyond what they heard last week - so I'd rather not ask them to lie," Olivia added.

The detective dipped his head in a single nod, "Done. You guys have a good night."

Fin vanished as quickly as he had arrived and Barba turned to look at Olivia, "Five minutes?"

She looked down at her work and recalculated, then glanced at her watch, "Ten?"

"I should leave you to work, I'll go to pick up some coffees. Meet you out front?" Barba suggested.

Olivia nodded and reluctantly moved away from him to sit behind her desk, "Sounds good, you are a little distracting."

Barba smirked and walked towards the door, "A very wise person once said that the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it…"

Olivia smiled at his retreating form, then retorted quietly as he reached the door, "Tonight...after Noah is in bed...I'm _all_ about yielding." She smiled broadly as she heard Barba's happy burst of laughter as he strolled through the unit, then looked back down at her work.

_TBC..._


	10. As Long As You're Mine

The apartment was dark and peaceful in the early hours of Wednesday morning when Barba and Noah were simultaneously awoken by a loud wail.

Barba turned instinctively towards the source and reached out for Olivia.

"Liv…mi amor…" he whispered reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're having a nightmare, I'm here..."

"Oh, my God, Rafa!" She cried out breathlessly and almost leapt into his embrace.

_"Shhhhh_ , just take a moment…" he reassured her and rocked gently on the bed as he encircled her tightly in his arms.

Her face nuzzled urgently into his shoulder, breathing in his scent and reassuring herself of his presence. "He shot you! I was too late…he just…" She gasped shakily against his skin, her fingers clawing down his back as she tried to pull him impossibly closer.

Barba closed his eyes and let out a breath. He ran his fingers through her hair reassuringly, "I'm here, I'm here… Coren is dead. You saved me, my love...you and Noah…"

"Mommy?" Noah bravely pushed open the door to Olivia's bedroom. He could hear his mommy and Uncle Rafa talking quietly and she sounded scared and upset.

"Baby…?" Olivia sat up a little, startled by her son's arrival in the room and struggling to pull herself together so that she didn't scare him any more than she already had.

"I heard you cry…" Noah said, his voice small and scared as he tightened his grip on his stuffed elephant.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream, but Uncle Rafa is here with me and everything is okay," Olivia tried to reassure him in the darkness and swiped the tears from her eyes.

"What did you dream, Mommy?" Noah took a few sleepy steps towards the bed and both Barba and Olivia turned towards him.

He walked to the nearest side of the bed, in front of his Uncle Rafa, and Olivia leaned forward to rest her chin on Barba's shoulder from behind - her arm wrapped around his waist for reassurance as her heart continued to race quickly against his back.

"I had a very bad dream…" she paused and then as Noah was already worried she realised that it was important for her to be honest with him, "…that Mr Coren had taken Uncle Rafa away from us."

Noah looked distressed and tearful, "You dreamed that Uncle Rafa was dead?"

"Hey, my sweet boy, don't be upset. Sometimes our mind plays tricks on us…but Uncle Rafa is right here, isn't he?" Noah watched as his mommy brought her hand up to rest over his surrogate uncle's heart. "He's right here and everything is _good."_

Noah nodded and let out a long breath, "Can I sleep in here tonight? With you and Uncle Rafa?"

Olivia glanced at Barba, unsure if he would be comfortable with that.

"Of course you can, chico," Barba agreed and held his arms out welcomingly towards his young friend.

Noah came straight over and grinned as he was lifted up onto the bed. "I'm in the middle!" He declared happily and climbed over Barba to crawl under the sheets and lay in between the couple.

Barba looked over at Olivia and silently asked if she was okay.

She smiled tearfully and nodded, "Perfect."

"What is perfect?" Noah asked as he snuggled against his mommy's pillow.

"Uncle Rafa was worried about me, after my bad dream...he asked if I was okay…" Olivia explained as she moved to lay down again, facing her two men so that she could see them both.

"I didn't hear him ask anything," Noah said in confusion.

"He didn't say it out loud, baby," Olivia brushed her fingers through Noah's hair and then smiled over at Barba.

"You can read minds?" Noah asked in wonder, even though he already knew that his mommy was amazing.

Olivia laughed softly as Barba lay down and relaxed his arm over Noah to rest his hand on her waist. His other arm lay across the pillow above them, combing his fingers into her hair and stroking his thumb soothingly against her temple. "I can read Uncle Rafa's mind…" her eyes sparkled at her lover and then she grinned down at Noah, "…I usually have a pretty good idea of what is happening in your head as well!"

Noah smiled, "What am I thinking right now?"

"You're wondering whether we get pancakes for breakfast and I think the answer is…" she paused for dramatic effect, "…maybe!"

Noah laughed, he hadn't been thinking that, but if he was going to get pancakes he was definitely willing to play along with mommy's game. "What is Uncle Rafa thinking?" He asked eagerly.

Olivia looked up at Barba, smiled and then looked down at her son a little more seriously, "He's thinking that he loves us both very much, but he wishes we would be quiet so that he could go back to sleep!"

Barba laughed, "You're half right…" he confirmed.

Olivia smiled at him and then winked at Noah, "Well, I think we should all go back to sleep anyway…what do you think?"

Noah yawned a little and nodded as he snuggled even deeper into the pillow. "Eddie is tired…" he looked drowsily at his mommy, "…are you feeling all better now?"

She smiled, "All better. How could I feel sad or scared when I'm having a sleepover with my two favorite men?" Noah smiled peacefully and closed his eyes.

_Thank you,_ Olivia mouthed at Barba silently across the divide.

Barba shook his head and squeezed her hip lightly.

_I love you,_ she added and turned her head a little awkwardly to touch her lips to his wrist.

"Sweet dreams," Barba whispered almost silently and then waited for her to go back to sleep before finally closing his eyes again.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke and turned in bed to find Noah instinctively curled up sleeping against his Uncle Rafa's side. She had turned onto her back in the night but now rolled toward them and wrapped her arm over her son, her hand coming to rest on the centre of Barba's chest.

"You know what?" Olivia whispered, loud enough to wake them both without startling them. "I think we should _all_ skip school today…"

A smile started to spread across Noah's face before he had even opened his eyes and Barba looked down at her with one eye open.

"Are you serious?" Barba asked with a smile in his voice.

"I could call Mrs Glenister, then call Fin and take the day, you're off work anyway…" She made her case.

"Mommy, are you serious?" He parroted his Uncle Rafa and turned to face her excitedly.

"Do you think it's crazy? He's only just started back…" She looked at Barba and bit the corner of her lip.

Noah turned and looked at him with expectant eyes, sensing that his Uncle Rafa's reaction was crucial.

"Well, I guess these are special circumstances," he looked between them both and grinned, "…but if we're going to be mischievous we should at _least_ have a good reason."

Noah was looking more and more excited by the second.

Olivia's eyes danced, "I was thinking that we could have a family day? A late pancake breakfast? Then you could call that friend of yours at city hall to see if she can get you some decent seats for the Wicked matinee…"

Barba smiled and Olivia suspected that she saw a slight sheen of tears in his eyes, "Family day? That sounds…absolutely perfect."

Noah practically jumped up onto the bed to bounce between them, "Wicked!"

"Hey, hold on…" Barba tried to quell his excitement, "…I need to call my friend first. This is short notice, so I might not be able to…"

Noah clambered over him and ran excitedly toward the door, "Uncle Rafa, you can do _anything!"_ He called back excitedly as he ran down the hall.

Barba turned and smiled at Olivia as she moved to lay her head on his chest, "No pressure then…" he joked with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Barba scrolled through his phonebook and smiled over at Olivia while she tried to make sure that Noah's enthusiastic offer to help clean up after breakfast didn't lead to multiple broken dishes.

_**"Judge Winchester's office,"** _the polite voice answered smoothly.

"Good morning, this is Rafael Barba from the District Attorneys office. I'm a friend of Judge Winchester and I wondered if she had time for me to ask a quick personal favor?"

**_"One moment, please..."_** The line went quiet and then less than ten seconds later the voice returned, **_"Putting you through..."_**

_**"Rafael, it's been far too long! How are you never in my courtroom?"** _A bright and melodic voice greeted him enthusiastically.

"Luck and good judgement?" Barba joked with a smirk and Bertrise Winchester laughed warmly.

**_"You're a pain in my ass, ADA Barba,"_ **Bertie chuckled happily and Barba could almost see her head shake.

"It seems that people are saying that to me a lot lately," he smiled over at Olivia who looked at him and raised her eyebrows with intrigue. He shook his head telling her that it was nothing and then moved his focus back to the call.

**_"Joking aside,"_** Bertie moved on and continued with genuine concern, ** _"I saw what happened...or at least read between the lines of what they reported_** ** _on the news._** ** _I checked in with Nathan at the DA's office and he said that you voluntarily walked into that hostage situation? You're still away from your desk right?"_**

Barba smiled, "I'm doing okay, Bertie. I'll be back on Monday...just a fractured cheekbone and a few cuts."

Olivia looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, silently reprimanding him for minimising his injuries.

He smiled at her and turned to walk into the other room - it had been a while since he had spoken to his old lecturer and Olivia tended to be distracting, he wanted to give Bertie his full attention.

**_"You went in to save a little boy? The son of your colleague?"_** Bertie asked.

Barba smiled, "The son of...well, do you know Olivia Benson? SVU?"

He could hear the smile in her voice when Bertie replied, **_"Only by excellent reputation, we met briefly at a benefit once...she's quite a force of nature by all accounts."_**

He laughed affectionately, "She certainly is."

_**"You're attached to her department, right? So the boy is Benson's child?"**_ Bertie confirmed.

"Olivia is...well, she's more than a colleague. She's my friend, my closest friend actually...and her son...well, he means a lot to me," Barba explained more vaguely than he had intended.

**_"Is that your singular way of telling me that you and Lieutenant Benson are dating?"_ **Bertie laughed.

"A little more than dating, Bertie," Barba admitted with a smile. "Since the incident...well, I guess you could say that we're practically living together."

**_"You, Lieutenant Benson and her son?"_ **The judge confirmed.

"Olivia and Noah." He clarified. "They're pretty special, Bertie...actually they're spectacular. I'd love for you all to meet one day," Barba said with undisguised affection.

**_"Then I would love nothing more,"_** Bertie confirmed and Barba was surprised to detect tears in his old friend's voice. **_"I believe you mentioned something about a favor?"_**

"Mmmmm...well, I'm sorry to call after so long and ask for another favor. Hamilton was amazing by the way..."

**_"You need show tickets?"_ **Bertie laughed, amused that her old friend sounded so guilty about asking such a simple favor.

"We were thinking about treating Noah to a day off school, the last couple of weeks have been a lot for him. Does Janice still work on the arts board?"

**_"Of course, what do you need?"_** She urged simply.

"Wicked? This afternoon? I know it's short notice..."

Bertie laughed happily, ** _"For you and your new little family? Anything, Rafael. If need be I'll force those kids to bring in extra seating!"_**

Barba chuckled and shook his head, "You're a miracle worker, Bertie."

**_"Three?"_ **She confirmed.

"Three. Thank you, this really means a lot to me, I warned Noah that he had to be patient and see if I could get tickets, but he is already convinced that we're going."

**_"He has faith in his future daddy,"_** Bertie observed with affectionate humor.

"I'm not..." Barba started to argue but then trailed off.

**_"I've known you for a long time, Rafael. I can hear love in your voice that I've never had the pleasure of recognising before...so don't lie to me, son,"_** Bertie scolded him lightheartedly.

Barba was silent for several seconds but then revealed himself by choosing not to deny her observation. "I really would like you to meet them, Bertie... _soon."_

**_"I look forward to that,"_** Bertie replied brightly. ** _"I'll get them to hold your tickets at the theatre, no payment necessary, these are on me."_**

"No, Bertie..." He started to contend.

**_"After everything you've all been through? Don't be ridiculous. I'm only sorry I haven't been in touch to check on you sooner,"_** she assured. **_"Take care of yourself, Rafael, and your people...we'll arrange that catch-up soon."_**

"Take care, Bertie...and thank you," Barba said affectionately and then ended the call.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Barba and Olivia both felt their arms being pulled out of their sockets as Noah held each of their hands and tugged them excitedly towards the doors of the theatre.

"Uncle Rafa, you're the best!" Noah said for about the hundredth time in four hours.

"This was mommy's idea," Barba reminded him with a laugh.

"Mommy already knows she's the best," Noah smiled back at her and then pulled them both toward the merchandise. "Pretty!" He stretched up with his fingers on the counter and looked at the snow-globes.

Barba smiled at Olivia and she rolled her eyes, _You're spoiling him!_ She mouthed.

"We all need spoiling a little right now," Barba entreated.

Within a few minutes, they were walking away with a snow-globe in a gift bag…and Noah was gripping onto a stuffed monkey with wings.

"Best day ever!" Noah beamed happily.

"You haven't even seen the show yet," Olivia pointed out, laughing at her son.

"I might forget to tell you later," he explained and Olivia looked over and smiled emotionally at Barba.

They went in and found their seats. Noah was gazing around at the set, already mesmerised before the show had even begun. The orchestra had started playing and Olivia smiled at Noah as they moved to sit down. "Do you mind if I sit between you and Uncle Rafa?"

Noah looked up at his mommy doubtfully.

"I'd _really_ like to sit next to Uncle Rafa," Olivia explained to her son.

Noah sighed, then he smiled and nodded graciously, "Sure mommy, I guess he was your friend first."

Olivia laughed as they all moved to sit down, then when they were comfortable she slipped her hand into Barba's. "You're right," she smiled warmly at her son, "…Uncle Rafa was my friend first, but I'm happy to share him with you."

xxxxxx

Less than an hour later, as the students danced together at the Ozdust Ballroom, Noah pushed up in his seat and leaned over to whisper into his mommy's ear. "That, mommy! I want to do THAT!"

Olivia looked at the stage, then down at her son, before tilting her head in a silent question.

"I want to dance!" Noah whispered with a broad smile.

Olivia looked back at the stage and watched the cast dancing as a wondrous smile spread across her face - her son never failed to surprise her in the best possible ways.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Barba and Olivia walked down the street with Noah bouncing along between them, he was chattering incessantly and seemed to be recalling every single moment of the show. Barba was carrying his monkey and the little boy had already confirmed about four times that this was _definitely_ the best day EVER.

Olivia looked over at Barba and smiled, "You've made him so happy," she whispered quietly over the little boy's chatter.

"You suggested this day, mi amor," Barba reminded her.

"But none of this would be happening if you weren't staying with us. You've…" she fell silent and looked ahead as they continued to walk.

"Hey, what?" Barba encouraged.

Olivia looked down and saw Noah staring up at her equally expectantly.

"Nothing," Olivia smiled at them both. Then she looked into Barba's eyes, "Later?"

Barba tilted his head, but then nodded, "Sure, later…"

"What's later?" Noah asked with intrigue.

"Grown-up time, baby," Olivia explained simply.

Noah frowned a little but then smiled, "It's still family time now though?"

"Still family time," Barba confirmed and smiled over at Olivia. "And I bet I know somewhere we can take mommy for a treat!"

Noah looked excited.

"Frozen yoghurt!" Barba announced eagerly.

Noah frowned.

Barba stopped and dropped down to look at the little boy, "Hey, mijo, let's do something nice for mommy, okay?"

Noah smiled now and nodded.

"I bet they might sell ice cream too!" Barba added now that Noah was clearly on board.

Noah shook his head, "I don't mind if they don't, Uncle Rafa, let's go get frozen yoghurt for mommy!"

Barba nodded at him, squeezed his hand and then looked up at Olivia, "Frozen yoghurt, then?"

Olivia smiled gratefully and nodded. It seemed like such a small thing but taking the time to spoil each other...taking the time to show that they cared...seemed to be making a real difference right now. Her mind was already running through possibilities for the upcoming weekend.

* * *

They climbed into bed later that night and Olivia turned to face Barba, "So…Amanda is taking Noah for a sleepover on Friday night, I just called her."

Barba raised his eyebrows.

"I'm taking you out on a date," she smiled, "…a real grown-up date, just you and me."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile, "You're asking me out on a date?"

Olivia chuckled, "Well, I didn't think that I needed to ask, I kind of felt like you were a sure thing."

"I feel so cheap…" Barba smirked.

"Nothing cheap, Rafa. I have a table booked at a very nice restaurant and then we're going to a gorgeous jazz club that I just _know_ you'll love," Olivia said happily and cuddled into his side.

"You've been there before?" Barba asked.

Olivia was silent for a moment then admitted, "Once with Ed…but even then I spent most of the evening thinking about how much _you_ would have loved it."

Barba pulled her tighter into his embrace and kissed her head, "I can't wait…a date with Olivia Benson, I'll be the envy of New York."

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes, "Today was perfect, Rafa...goodnight."

"Goodnight, mi amor," he replied softly.

They were silent for a few moments, then just as she was about to drop off to sleep Barba whispered softly, "What were you going to say earlier? Outside the theatre?"

Olivia was silent for a while, so long that Barba thought that he had misjudged and she had fallen asleep, but then she snuggled closer and kissed his shoulder, "You've made our family complete."

_TBC…._


	11. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know how much people love 'Singing Barba' - so I jumped on board with that trope! I could listen to Raúl singing the song Barba is singing in this chapter for DAYS! 😍
> 
> I have no doubt that everyone has seen the video - but here's the link for a rewatch!  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAgQ70oCNHA

At a little after 7 pm on Friday evening Barba walked through to the kitchen area and looked at the wall clock. Olivia had told him that she would pick Noah up and drop him off at Amanda's. She had also warned him that they needed to be ready for 7 pm, but there was still no sign of her.

Should he be worried?

Barba frowned but then heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He looked through the peephole and raised his eyebrows.

"Forget your key…?" He asked as he opened the door and then fell silent.

Olivia stood before him in a stunning maroon dress, hair and makeup perfectly done and clearly all ready for a night out.

"Liv, you look…" Barba tried to remember how to form sentences.

"Speechless, I like this reaction," she smiled broadly.

"But how…?" Barba asked with complete confusion.

Olivia leaned casually on the doorframe, "I took everything to Amanda's after work, I wanted to pick you up properly for our date."

He smiled at her affectionately and shook his head, "You're amazing - you know that, right?."

"We skipped a few stages so I thought we should try to do this properly." She grinned at him and then looked up and down his body slowly, "You're looking rather gorgeous yourself, ADA Barba."

Barba smirked, "I'm ready for a hot date with the woman of my dreams."

Olivia stepped forward and kissed him, bringing one hand to his waist as she smiled against his lips, "Does that mean you're a sure thing?"

He laughed softly and nuzzled against her hair, "I'd say so…"

"Excuse me, Counsellor," She teased and stepped back, "…this is our first date, I'm not that kind of woman."

Barba laughed, "Well, then I'll have to try harder won't I?"

Olivia held out her hand, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and slipped his hand into hers, "Definitely."

* * *

Barba pulled out her chair and Olivia sat down then smiled up at him as he walked to sit opposite. He looked around at the beautiful romantic atmosphere; the bare brick walls, stained glass and arched windows, open fires and chandeliers. "It really is beautiful here…" he observed with a smile.

"It's not too much of a cliche? I really wanted tonight to be special," she smiled a little awkwardly and Barba reached to take her hand.

"It's perfect, Liv," he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, "…you're perfect."

"I figured as this is going to be our last first-date we should tick all of the boxes," she turned her hand over and linked her fingers with his, the certainty in her voice took his breath away.

"I…" Barba started to speak but then was interrupted when a waiter appeared at their table.

They ordered wine, confirmed the tasting menu and then the waiter tactfully withdrew.

"I didn't mean to sound presumptuous before," Olivia said with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

He shook his head and leaned forward, "My last first date…I couldn't be happier."

"I don't want to rush you and mess this up. I know it's a lot, taking on a woman and her child…it's only been just over two weeks and we're practically living together…" Olivia trailed off.

"Taking you on? You make it sound like a burden." Barba smiled at her, "…I'm living with my beautiful best friend and her incredible little boy. I've been in love with you for years, Liv, and I'd taught myself to stop even hoping that you would look at me."

"You can't be serious?" Olivia asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had placed me firmly in the 'friend zone'," Barba smirked.

Olivia laughed, "You know that doesn't actually exist, right?" He smiled and shrugged. "I mean, I'm not going to deny that our friendship made me reticent. You mean so much to me…I needed to be sure because losing you is not even an option."

"I'm not going anywhere, Liv, I'm going to be here for you and Noah for as long as you'll let me," Barba assured.

"Forever," Olivia confirmed. "Rafael, I need you to know…in case you have any doubts…as soon as you are ready I want us to be together. The last couple of weeks, living together and taking care of Noah - it's been wonderful. However, if you need time to adjust, to move home and decide what you need, then I will support that."

Barba was silent for a few moments, lost in thought. "I think Coren brought into clear focus a lot of things that might have otherwise taken much longer to realise. I know that I love you and I know that I love Noah…if you're sure about this then my home is with you."

"Really?" Olivia beamed beautifully, her eyes shining with tears. "Because I really would have supported whatever you needed…but I was dreading that you might leave, even temporarily."

Barba laughed softly, "Did we just decide to move in together?"

"I guess…" she smiled and nodded. "Logistics?"

He shook his head, "They can wait until tomorrow, this is date night."

She nodded but her thoughts had already started to drift, "My place is smaller…"

Barba shrugged, "But your place is a home for you and Noah. My place is just somewhere to lay my head and my home is wherever you are. If you decide that my place is more practical, or if you want to look for somewhere new… I really don't mind, but we should also talk to Noah."

Their drinks arrived and Barba lifted his glass of wine and took a sip.

"That easy?" Olivia asked.

"End result - I'm living with you and Noah, so I'm happy. What that looks like is secondary for me…" he paused and smiled at the surprised look on her face. "Seriously, Liv, let's leave this for another day."

She nodded and reached for her own glass. "Did you spend your whole childhood in the same home?" Olivia asked after a few moments, she had always been fascinated by her friend and he was quickly becoming her favorite research project.

Barba nodded, "Mostly, or for as long as I can remember…but I left for school as early as possible and never returned."

"Did you have a happy childhood?" She asked and leaned on her palm as she listened to him talk.

He tilted his head, "It could have been worse, you know?" Olivia nodded. "I was a target at school, but I had loyal friends. My father was a bastard, but I never doubted my mother's love…or my grandmother's. Some children grow up without love, so I guess that makes me lucky."

Olivia nodded thoughtfully, "Love is important."

Barba smiled at her affectionately, "It is." He sipped his drink, "What about you?"

She was silent for a moment and then sighed, "I guess I never doubted that my mother loved me…she gave me more than most people might have been willing to offer. Our relationship was complicated, but the love was always there."

Barba frowned, "And…?"

Olivia looked around the restaurant a little awkwardly, "Another time?"

Barba said nothing and held her steady gaze with concern.

Olivia reached over and slipped her hand into his, "I hadn't considered where my question could lead, my love. To you I am an open book and there is nothing I will not share…" She sighed and glanced around the room, "…but can we save this conversation for the privacy of our home? I don't feel comfortable talking about my childhood in public."

Barba blinked and Olivia felt sure that she saw his eyes well with tears. "I…of course, mi alma. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Olivia shook her head and laced their fingers together, "I introduced this subject," she smiled at him warmly, "…I just didn't think. Let's put this to one side, okay? Tell me more about _you_ …I'm fascinated."

He smiled at her a little sadly, but then seemed to push himself to do as she had asked. "When I was 8 I got a pet mouse called Anton, I hid him in my bedroom and my parents never found out. In fact, my mother still doesn't know."

Olivia shook her head in wonder, "How is that even possible?"

"Mice are adaptable, he shared my meals…" Barba smirked at Olivia, his eyes sparkling in such a way that she felt she could almost imagine seeing him at 8yrs old.

"You were crafty, even back then!" Olivia smiled at him with a little pride. Then she thought of her own son, "I'm pretty sure that I would know if Noah had a pet in his room though, even a tiny one."

Barba rolled his eyes and nodded, "I guess my parents weren't always…fully engaged...so I'd like to hope that I would as well!"

Olivia smiled, appreciating the sentiment behind his words. "So tell me more about Anton…" She encouraged.

"You don't really want to know about this nonsense, do you?" Barba smiled at her with amusement.

"I do…" she leaned in, "…I'm fascinated by you, Rafa. You're one of my two favorite subjects. I could spend the rest of my life listening to your nonsense and still be completely _enchanted_ …and I intend to do just that."

He held her gaze for a few moments, then licked his lips before continuing slightly reluctantly. "He lived in my bedside cabinet…"

Olivia chuckled and nodded encouragingly.

"One of the girls from school had given me Anton and the cage on my birthday - with hindsight I still have no idea where she got it from or if her parents knew. I broke through the top drawer and attached the two fronts together, this gave me enough space to fit in the cage."

Olivia smiled, "So you were always a hit with the ladies? You charmer…"

"I only recently peaked…" He rejoined with a smile and Olivia laughed softly. "I used to take the cage out whenever I was in my room studying, which was often."

"Of course," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that, you might like to act like an action woman, but I know you, you're a geek at heart...just like me," Barba teased.

"I was going to be a lawyer," Olivia admitted, "…but I was called to the NYPD, I felt that I could make a real difference."

"And look at you now…" Barba observed proudly.

"We both found our niches," she smiled. "So what happened to Anton?"

"I came home from school one day when I was about 11 and found him dead in his cage," Barba said with a sigh and a tilt of his head. "I thought I'd done something wrong, that maybe it was my fault. It was a couple of years until I found out that he'd lived a lot longer than the average mouse…and that Anton was probably Antonina."

Olivia laughed and squeezed his hand, "Poor little Rafael, I want to give him a hug!"

"I think 11 year old me would have _loved_ a hug from you," Barba smiled at her a little teasingly.

"Have you had any other pets?" She asked.

"No, time and work, you know?"

She nodded thoughtfully.

"I love animals. Maybe something that lives a little longer next time though, like a cat or a dog?" He didn't intend it as a suggestion but Olivia nodded again.

"Animals are good for children...maybe between the two of us, we could cope. A cat might be easier to manage though…" she considered for a few seconds and then nodded. "Maybe give it a few months and broach the subject with Noah?"

Barba smiled, he was still getting used to the fact that this was real and conversations like this still seemed unbelievable. "I want to take us on vacation…" He suddenly announced. He hadn't really been thinking about it the suggestion just spilt out of his mouth as soon as he thought it.

"A vacation?"

"I'm sure we could get the time off work and Noah has vacation time coming up," Barba pointed out.

"I think we'd need to disclose first, it might look suspicious if we both filed for the same weeks off," Olivia pointed out.

"We're living together, 'Livia. I plan on disclosing as soon as I start back on Monday," Barba said easily as their first course arrived.

"That soon?" Olivia was surprised.

"No need to wait, this is non-negotiable… _you_ are non-negotiable," Barba shrugged.

"What if they raise concerns? It's highly likely…" Olivia couldn't hide her anxiety. She trusted Rafael implicitly, but this issue had unexpectedly tripped her up in the past.

"SVU is yours, Liv, if it's an issue then I'll ask for a transfer…or consider my next step…" He said simply.

"That easy?" Olivia was surprised.

"Easy? No…" He ate a mouthful of food and then continued, "…but you and Noah are my priority, so everything else will work itself out."

"Your career…" Olivia started to argue.

"Has come first for my entire adult life," Barba smiled. "I'm not quitting to join the circus, Liv, I'm just assuring you that if they try to make me choose there is no choice to make."

Olivia smiled at him tearfully and nodded.

"Don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same," Barba pointed out. "If you walked into work on Monday and told them about us…and they demanded that you choose…you would turn around and walk out of that door."

Olivia frowned at him thoughtfully and then nodded with absolute conviction, "Of course I would."

"When you are _ready_ to walk away Noah and I will be there for you…but for as long as you need to be there I will do everything in my power to support that," Barba said simply.

"You're almost too good to be true, Rafael Barba. If someone had told me after that 'take your daughters to work' introduction that we'd be here…all these years later…I never would have believed them."

Barba coughed and choked a little on a small bit of food, he swallowed and reached to sip his wine then looked at her as though he was in pain. "Oh God, I've spent the last five years trying to forget that…hoping that at _least_ you would!"

Olivia grinned widely at how rattled he was.

"I remember everything, Rafael," She said teasingly and waggled her eyebrows.

"I meet the love of my life and _that_ is the first line out of my mouth…" Barba ran his hand over his forehead as though he was sweating and let out a long sigh.

Olivia laughed, "We've come a long way, my love."

"Thank God," He smiled at her with a little lingering embarrassment and shook his head.

"They say you always remember those first meetings with someone who is going to change your life…" Olivia observed.

"They do…" he nodded, brushing off his discomfort and focusing on where they were now.

* * *

They walked away from the busy bar with a drink in their hands and strolled towards the stage. The music was loud and the beat was heavy. Barba moved closer, putting his arm around her and leaning to talk into her ear. "You're right, Liv, I love it here. The music is great."

Olivia smiled and leaned into him, she turned her head and her lips traced his ear lightly as she replied, "And just loud enough to warrant intimate exchanges."

Barba shuddered a little and tightened his hand on her hip. "I almost wish we hadn't gone straight to the bar," he added, "I want to dance with you."

Olivia looked around and saw an elderly couple sitting at a nearby table. She turned and took his drink, then walked over. "Hello, would you mind if we left our drinks on your table for a few minutes?"

The lady smiled, nodded and replied with a soft Irish accent, "Of course, and you're more than welcome to join our table on your return…people so rarely do."

Olivia was intrigued by the comment but smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

She turned and took Barba's hand, walking him towards the dance floor and then gasping when he suddenly took control and spun her around. One hand slid into her own and the other came firmly to her waist, leaving Olivia to naturally slip her free arm over his shoulder and laugh in surprise as she was moved confidently around the floor.

After a few moments, the music slowed and Barba pulled her close, almost melding to her body as they swayed easily to the music.

Olivia brought her hand up to run into the hair at the base of his neck as her cheek rested against his. "You're an amazing dancer…" She whispered into his ear a little breathlessly.

Barba smiled and slid his hand up to the centre of her back, holding her comfortably and then turning to kiss behind her ear. He moved his hand down to the base of her spine, smiling when Olivia nuzzled into him and kissed his neck as they naturally moved around the dance floor.

After several minutes the music became more upbeat again and Olivia pulled back and looked at him, "Shall we go and sit for a while?"

He nodded and walked with her, hand in hand, back to their drinks.

Olivia nodded politely at the two free seats at the table and the couple smiled at her.

They sat and the gentleman leaned forward, "Mouth been getting you into trouble?" The man asked Barba with a broad Northern Irish accent and nodded at his facial injuries.

Barba laughed and smiled at Olivia, who looked a little taken aback by the man's bluntness.

"I'm sorry about my husband," the lady smiled at them warmly and then gave her companion a good-natured nudge. "You both seem familiar, don't I know you?" She peered at Barba, "I do! Aren't you the DA who saved that little boy a few weeks ago?"

Barba started to brush off the comment, "It was a team effort..."

"He saved my son Noah," Olivia cut in and clarified, then slipped her hand into Barba's. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name?"

"Ciara," the lady held out her hand and nodded at her husband, "…and this is Colin."

"Olivia," she shook the proffered hand and nodded at Barba, "…and this is Rafael."

 _"Rafael Barba,"_ Ciara recollected and smiled. "So do I presume that there was a love story behind those headlines? I do adore a love story."

Barba smiled affectionately at Olivia.

Colin laughed, "There's surely a love story, look at that!"

Ciara nodded at her husband, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely couple - we reserve this table twice weekly but people rarely join us."

A member of staff walked nearby and Ciara signalled him over, "These two do not pay for a drink for the rest of the night, okay?"

The young man nodded and looked to Barba and Olivia, "Same again, Sir? Ma'am?"

They nodded gratefully and then Olivia turned to Ciara, "Thank you, that was very kind."

The older lady shook her head, "What is the point of owning a bar if you can't treat a local hero?"

Barba moved his seat a little closer to Colin - he spoke to him quietly and Olivia and Ciara exchanged intrigued looks.

Colin laughed brightly and nodded, "Really?" His words carried more clearly across the table. "You won't be scaring away my patrons will you, my boy?"

Barba smiled and shook his head, "You have my word."

"Well, I'm a sucker for romance and you are a local hero…" He snapped his fingers at a nearby member of staff who rushed over and dropped down to listen to his boss. He nodded a few times, glanced at Barba and nodded again.

Olivia looked at Ciara and shrugged.

After walking over to the band the young man spoke briefly to a musician with a clarinet, who looked at Barba, shrugged and nodded.

By now Olivia was completely bemused.

Barba stood, patted Colin's shoulder, smiled at Olivia and then walked towards the stage.

Olivia sat and watched in wonder as the ADA exchanged a few words with the band leader, who nodded before moving to the front of the small stage.

"We have an unusual request," the man said with a smile at Barba, "…but we have a new friend with us this evening and he would like to sing a song for his lady - what do we think?"

There were a few cheers and ripples of applause from around the room and Barba smiled when he looked over at Olivia and saw her sitting looking at him with her mouth slightly agape.

The music started and Barba was passed the microphone. If Olivia thought she was speechless before it was nothing compared to what she felt when her lover looked directly at her and began to sing.

**_"Eres mi bien lo que me tiene extasiado_ **

**_¿Por qué negar que estoy de ti enamorado?_ **

**_De tu dulce alma que es todo sentimiento…_ **

Olivia reached blindly for her drink, her eyes focused on Rafael. She sipped and then licked her lips as he continued, knowing just enough Spanish to follow the meaning of his heartfelt words.

**_"De esos ojazos marrón de un raro fulgor_ **

**_Que me dominan e incitan al amor_ **

**_Eres un encanto, eres mi ilusión…_ **

"Oh, sweetheart…" Ciara leaned in and spoke softly, "…I have absolutely no idea what he is singing but you are a very lucky woman."

Olivia nodded wordlessly not taking her eyes from Rafael for a split second.

**_"Dios dice que la gloria está en el cielo_ **

**_Que es de los mortales el consuelo al morir_ **

**_Bendigo a Dios porque al tenerte yo en vida_ **

**_No necesito ir al cielo si tú_ **

**_Alma mía, la gloria eres tú…_ **

Barba walked forward to their table, took her hand and kissed it before continuing - his eyes linked firmly and resolutely with hers.

**_"Dios dice que la gloria está en el cielo_ **

**_Que es de los mortales el consuelo al morir_ **

**_Bendigo a Dios porque al tenerte yo en vida_ **

**_No necesito ir al cielo si tú_ **

**_Alma mía, la gloria eres tú."_ **

As the song finished the room irrupted into loud applause, loud applause that seemed distant and almost at the end of a tunnel as Olivia stood and moved to wrap her lover into her arms. "Rafael…" she whispered tearfully into his ear and kissed down his neck.

Barba put the microphone down on the table and held her tightly. "Dance with me again?"

Olivia smiled, then held him close as he turned them and began to guide her around the dance floor.

"Where have you been hiding?" Olivia smiled adoringly and breathed him in.

"I've been right here, mi alma," Barba whispered softly against her ear.

"You have, haven't you?" She laughed in wonder.

* * *

Olivia gasped as her apartment door flew open and they fell through.

"I love date night," Barba murmured against her skin, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and hands already gripping and tugging up the silky material of her dress.

She laughed and dropped her head back on his shoulder, one arm reaching to the back of his head and combing into his hair.

He kicked his leg back, hooking the door blindly with his foot and then pushing it closed with a loud bang.

"Sing to me again, Rafa," Olivia asked breathlessly and closed her eyes.

He smiled and licked up her neck, **_"De esos ojazos marrón de un raro fulgor, que me dominan e incitan al amor, eres un encanto, eres mi ilusión…"_**

Olivia almost growled, turned in his arms and thrust him back eagerly against the door. Her lips covered his and tongue thrust into his mouth, searching claiming and devouring him desperately. "Rafa, I think it's possible that you're _too_ hot…" she groaned against his mouth.

Barba gasped out a breathless laugh, "Mi alma…"

She smiled and nipped his lips, "This is what I mean, I want you more and more everyday…if this goes on you might kill me!"

He laughed again, his fingers gripping and lifting one side of her dress up over her hip. His hand slipped under and stroked up her back, slipping into her underwear and gripping onto her ass. "We'll survive, mi amor…some people search their whole lives for this."

Olivia sobbed unexpectedly at his words and brought her lips back to his. They fell into a deep kiss - tongues dancing together, exploring and desperate as clothes were blindly tugged aside and thrown away.

"Bedroom…" Barba moaned into her mouth and she nodded.

Clothes were pulled asunder and scattered in a trail as they kissed turned and bounced along the wall towards their room. They occasionally tripped up, twice landed unexpectedly heavily against the wall - kissed, gripped, stroked and laughed as they slowly stumbled towards their destination.

Finally, the bedroom door banged open and Barba bent to hook his hands under her thighs, lifting her up around his waist and walking them towards the bed before they both fell back onto the mattress.

Olivia towed off and disposed of the shoes, socks and pants from around his ankles, then kicked off her own shoes. Then Barba quickly unhooked her bra, pulling off the flimsy material and leaving her completely naked underneath him.

She laughed happily and then leaned to nip his lower lip as they worked together to rip off his shirt.

"I hate clothing," Barba muttered happily.

"Rafael Barba, I never thought I'd hear such a thing from your mouth!" She slipped her hand down to wrap around his cock and he laughed then gasped into her mouth.

"Naked, it's my new… _Dios_ ….favorite thing," he joked and closed his eyes as she stroked him firmly, "...clothes...overrated..."

Olivia hooked her leg up over his waist and groaned when she lined him up with her core. She looked down, taking in the sight of them together, their bodies entwined, skin melding, hands gripping possessively. "You're beautiful…" she gasped tearfully and felt him move forward to fill her.

"Liv…" he groaned and kissed her, his lips making love to hers as he slowly slid home and then ground against her.

They paused, eyes linked and breaths blending.

Olivia smiled and ran her nose alongside his, "Fuck…"

Barba pushed up and brought her legs higher before gripping her ass, as he rocked his chest hair moved against her taut nipples and she closed her eyes.

"Eres el amor de mi vida…" Barba spoke against her lips and she opened her eyes to look at him again. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" He breathed out tearfully.

Olivia's mouth fell open and Barba flicked his tongue out against hers, pulling back a few inches and thrusting home again.

 _"Rafael?"_ She gasped and brought her hand up to his neck.

"Please?" he asked and held her gaze so powerfully that her heart began to hammer in her chest, "…I need you, I need…"

"Yes!" She said quickly cutting him off. She couldn't bear to hear him beg, to hear him even suggest that he wasn't everything she had ever wanted or needed. That even if she had a choice she would choose to be with anyone else...anyone but her beautiful best friend - who loved her, cherished her, made her laugh, made her cry with joy, sang her love songs and loved her boy so much that he would willingly lay down his life to protect him. _Su alma gemela._

He had paused and was now searching her eyes, as though scared that he had misheard or misunderstood.

"Yes," she repeated confidently and kissed his lips. "Yes, I'll marry you, my love. I want you...always..." she ran her hand down to cover his heart, "...siempre…"

Barba groaned and kissed her, sharing a few moments of exploring kisses before trailing across her cheek and down her neck. "Mi esposa, mi alma, mi vida…" His words caressed her skin softly as he began to surge against her once more.

* * *

Barba lay breathlessly on the bed, his arms were splayed on the pillow and Olivia was lying with her head just below his chest, her own arms curled around him languidly.

"That was amazing…" she smiled and turned to kiss his skin.

 _"You're_ amazing…" Barba replied and ran his fingers over her hair.

"Te amo, mi esposo," she grinned and trailed her nails over his skin. "Unless that was the heat of the moment?"

He laughed and leaned to kiss her temple, "I'm the luckiest man on the planet right now, so there's no way in hell I'm taking that back."

She licked her lips and closed her eyes, "What we talked about at the restaurant...?"

"You don't have to…" Barba started.

"I'd like to tell you, unless you would rather not? We could leave it for another time..." She trailed off.

Barba moved to sit up, edging up to lean against the headboard, encouraging Olivia to lay against him and then wrapping the sheets around them both. "I'm here, mi alma…tell me, tell me anything…tell me everything…"

_TBC..._

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Song Translation_ ** **_  
_**

**_You are my dearest, the one who has me enthralled_ **

**_Why deny that I am in love with you?_ **

**_With your sweet soul that is entirely feeling_ **

**_xxxx_ **

**_With those big *brown* eyes of a rare brilliance_ **

**_That master me and prompt love_ **

**_You are an enchantment, you are my illusion_ **

**_xxxx_ **

**_God says that glory is in heaven_ **

**_That it is a consolation for mortals for death_ **

**_I bless God for having you in my life_ **

**_I don't need to go to heaven if you are here_ **

**_My precious one, glory is you_ **


	12. Another Wednesday

Olivia groaned and reached back to grip the headboard - the fingers of her other hand combed through his hair, one leg over Barba's shoulder and the other around his waist as his tongue swiped over her clit and then sucked eagerly.

"GOD! Rafa!" She gasped and closed her eyes, then forced herself to look down and watch him.

She had woken just minutes ago, feeling momentarily disorientated and then recognising the unmistakable sensation of Rafael slowly kissing and licking up the inside of her thigh.

He looked up at her now, eyes gleaming with playfulness and desire as she arched up off the bed towards him and rolled her hips. _"Jeeeeeeeesus…."_ She hissed and clenched her legs around his body as she came with literally breathtaking ferocity against his mouth.

Rafael nuzzled into her, kissing and licking through her climax and then trailing a slow journey up her body - between her breasts and then along the side of her throat, causing her to shiver as his mouth met hers and he smirked against her lips.

"Morning…" He whispered and kissed her gently.

Olivia chuckled and stroked her hand languidly up his spine. "Yeah, it is…" she whispered happily into his mouth and then nipped his bottom lip, "…I can't imagine a better morning."

Barba reached between them, rolled his hips and then Olivia's breath caught as he slid smoothly into her body. "Rafa…" she smiled and stroked her tongue against his as her eyes closed with pleasure.

"Did I dream last night…or did you say that you would marry me?" Rafael asked her as he lazily pushed home again and filled her to the hilt.

Olivia laughed and reached down to glide a hand over his ass. "This is mine!" She teased as she gripped him firmly, then groaned when her lover began slow and steady thrusts into her body and she felt her climax build again.

They moved together in a slow and easy union, Olivia coming with a gasp and clawing over his shoulderblade as Rafael nestled his face against her neck and emptied himself into her.

"All yours," he answered with a slight delay, causing Olivia to laugh and then encourage him to move with her onto his side, wrapping him in her legs and holding him inside as they kissed lazily in the morning sun.

"So…" he murmured against her skin, "…will we book the Weylin, The Rainbow Room…maybe The Plaza…?" Rafael caressed Olivia's shoulder with his lips and then nipped her collarbone lightly.

She grinned and snuggled closer, "Mmmmmm… Rafa, I want to be _married_ to you. I don't care about the wedding and I've never wished to be a Disney princess."

Rafael laughed now and rolled them, slipping from her body as Olivia moved to lay on her back as he looked down at her. He brushed a lock of hair back from her face and brought the corner of his mouth up in an adoring half-smile, "I want…" he paused and shook his head, "…actually, I have no idea what I want. I just want to make you happy."

"Done," she assured and beamed at him before stretching up to kiss his lips.

His eyes scanned her face, still seeming almost incredulous that he was gazing at her lying beneath him. "What _do_ you want?" He asked earnestly.

"Something simple - just you, me and Noah. We could just tell everyone when it's done?" She smiled and bit the corner of her lip lightly, then reached up to run her hand down the side of his face. "Do you think that would be rude?"

Rafael's eyes shone, "If that's really what you want I can't honestly tell you that I give a damn."

Olivia smiled, kissed him and then turned away, encouraging her new fiance to spoon behind her before snuggling back against him. "You wouldn't mind?" She checked.

"I meant what I said, I want whatever will make you happy…" He wrapped her in his arms and tangled their legs together, nuzzling in to kiss her neck. After a few peaceful moments, Rafael added, "How do you feel about City Hall? I know someone who would love to help us…"

* * *

Early on one Thursday morning, Olivia walked through the unit and into her office with an almost imperceptible smirk on her face. Her thumb ran over the band on her finger and she bit her lip as a bubble of excitement welled up and very nearly escaped in the form of an uncharacteristic giggle.

She looked up as Fin walked through and sat in the chair opposite. "Drinks tonight? It is the counsellor's last day…"

Olivia looked up at him and nodded, "I'll text Rafa and then check in with Lucy."

Fin rolled his eyes, "No need to look so smug, who the hell knows what we're going to get as his replacement and you know that I blame you entirely." His eyes danced with amusement even as his eyebrow arched.

"I don't know what to say to you, sergeant, but I'll admit I decided to be selfish on this one…" she grinned at her friend, "…he's mine!"

"You're happy…" Fin observed with a smile.

"There aren't words," she confirmed and brought her hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Fin's mouth dropped open briefly in comical shock and then he shook his head, "Damn, is that...? You two did it on the sly?"

Olivia waggled her eyebrows salaciously, "Trust me, _regularly…"_

Fin groaned and covered his face, "Liv, you're like a sister, I don't need to hear details!"

She laughed, "What my husband and I get up to in the privacy of our own home will remain there."

He smiled affectionately, "I can't believe you actually did it…got hitched, I mean."

Olivia walked around to him as Fin stood, they hugged briefly and then Olivia stood back and looked at him, "I wasn't about to let this one get away."

Fin shook his head, "Trust me, Liv, that man ain't going nowhere...but I'm pleased for ya, for both of ya."

"Drinks tonight then?" Olivia confirmed.

Fin nodded, "Want me to tell the others or keep it on the down-low?"

Olivia shrugged and returned to her seat, "It's not a secret."

Fin had been out of the office for all of thirty seconds before Olivia closed her eyes in amusement at the sound of Amanda's gasp and then two sets of footsteps rushing toward her door.

* * *

Fin looked at the time. "They're running late…"

Amanda smirked, "They are newlyweds!"

He pulled a nauseated grimace, "Damn, roll back on the vivid imagery would you?"

"I think it's wonderful…" Sonny said with a grin.

They looked up and saw Olivia and Rafael walking into the bar. Apart from that one occasion, when Fin had caught them in her office, they had only seen them at work over the last few weeks...and, of course, they were consummate professionals. So watching them out as a couple was a revelation to most of the small group.

Rafael held the door open for Olivia, then they exchanged brief playful banter before looking up and noticing their friends - she waved at them and then pointed at the bar.

They all signalled that they already had drinks and then sat and watched Rafael slide his hand down to her hip as they walked over and waited to be served. Olivia leaned in and whispered something in his ear, causing him to laugh, then turn and lightly kiss her neck.

Rafael retorted and then Olivia leaned into him and giggled happily.

"Wow…" Amanda said softly as she watched them.

"Yeah…" Sonny agreed with a smile.

"She's really happy isn't she?" Amanda observed to Fin.

"She is," he smirked, "…but that don't mean that I want to _think_ about what the two of them get up to in bed."

Sonny laughed, "Based on that body language I'd say that's one _very_ happy couple."

Fin winced, "Man..."

They were all still laughing when the couple joined them at the table.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked as she sat and Rafael slid into the booth next to her.

"We were debating just how good the counsellor is in the sack…" Amanda exaggerated bluntly, "…based on the satisfied smile on your face, boss, Sonny reckons _very."_

Olivia shot them all an evil (yet somewhat amused) glare and Rafael laughed awkwardly.

"I guess… _thanks?"_ He rolled his eyes at Olivia and then slipped his hand into hers under the table.

"So how is married life treating you?" Fin asked, trying to move the conversation on.

"Excellent," Rafael smiled at Fin, grateful for the distraction. "Perfect actually, but it's only day one so we're definitely still in the honeymoon period."

"Hey," Olivia nudged his side playfully, "are you trying to suggest that it's downhill from here?"

Rafael laughed and smiled at her, "Hell no, mi amor…we're just at the beginning."

After a moment, Sonny cut through the silence, "So what is your next move?"

Barba tilted his head, "I finished up earlier than I needed to, Noah is off soon and Liv obviously has some time booked…so…family vacation first. Then when I get back I'll review my options. It's not like I left under a cloud so I'd say I'll have a few."

"The best ADA we've ever worked with," Olivia smiled proudly.

"Now we have to break in a new one," Fin rolled his eyes.

"As I told you earlier, you'll just have to come to terms with the fact he's mine now and move on," Olivia winked at her friend.

Amanda laughed, "The boss has her hooks in, we should have seen it coming from the start."

"More like Rafa has his hooks into me," Olivia appended and squeezed his hand, "I was struggling to imagine myself finding someone, now here I am - married to a man who adores my son and getting ready to go on a family vacation!"

"What changed?" Fin asked.

"I fell completely in love with my best friend...and I highly recommend it," she winked at Amanda.

* * *

Olivia had met Rafael Barba on a Wednesday - when Captain Steven Harris introduced her to an ADA with a 'big brass...ego' who could win cases that no one else would touch - he went on to become her closest friend and ultimately win her heart. More than a year later, on another fateful Wednesday, she walked into a motel room and met Noah Porter, lying in a bedroom draw and waiting patiently to meet his mommy...a woman who would grow to be the centre of his world.

The Wednesday that Noah Porter-Benson met John Stuart Coren could easily have been the worst day of all of their lives, but watching Rafael walk into that room to save her son led Olivia to decide that she was not going to waste one more day on fear.

On the day that Olivia and Rafael both asked for personal days and took Noah out of school, it should have been just another Wednesday - but Judge Bertrise Winchester was waiting at City Hall with two witnesses to join them as husband and wife. A promise to each other, and to their son, that from now on they were a family and would face the future together.

And for the first time in a long time, the future looked clear, bright and actually more than a little enticing.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
